Unfulfilled Vow
by Shiroi Misa
Summary: COMPLETE! Jou has been missing for over a week until he was found brutally murdered but why is he haunting the Kaiba brothers?
1. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh never have, never will. I'm not making any money off of this fic; I'm just a poor starving college student so don't bother suing. Warning: This fic contain Graphic Violence, Death, and mention of NCS. If any this bothers you please be mature and STOP RIGHT HERE! You have been warned, now on with the fic.  
  
Jou has been missing for over a week until he was found brutally murdered but why is he haunting the Kaiba brothers? Warning: Graphic Violence, Death, and mention of NCS. You have been warned.  
  
Unfulfilled Vow Part 1: The Discovery  
  
"Come on Oni-sama you promised me." The dark haired child wined. Kaiba sighed at his little brother.  
  
"I'm sorry Mokuba I have to finish this report before 8:00 tonight or there'll be hell to pay." Mokuba pouted and gave him the puppy dog look.  
  
"But I NEED to go to Widow's ridge to collect some rock samples for school and it's due tomorrow!" Seto tried to hide his eyes behind his computer. His DID promise a week ago when Mokuba had asked him but with an unexpected ship in the stock market he'd been working nonstop making sure his company would suffer to the point he would have to start letting people go and cutting a few promising projects.  
  
"I'll have a security guard or two take you to the park or something. I can't leave until this report is done and I don't like the idea of you going to Widow's ridge with out me."  
  
"But the teacher said whoever brings in the most different types of rock get the ONLY A! Widow's ridge is the best spot and you PROMISED!"  
  
Seto sighed heavily; he wasn't going to win this one. And there was no way in hell he'd let Mokuba go the ridge with only a guard after Jounouchi had disappeared.  
  
"Oh alright, but only on two conditions. One, we can only be gone an hour and I'll be taking the laptop with me. Two, don't stray far and don't leave my sight."  
  
"That's three, but Yeah! I promise now let's go!" Seto followed his little brother out the door with a strange feeling of dread. -I hope I don't regret this. -  
  
* * *  
  
Knowing he didn't have much time Mokuba rushed to the entrance careful not to lose sight of his brother. He was about to go in when he noticed a flyer on an oversized bulletin board.  
  
"MISSING Katsuya Jounouchi, age 17, last seen on Sunday 8:00 PM Possible kidnapping if seen please call 1-800-THE-LOST"  
  
Seto noticed the flyer as well. At first he thought Jou had just run away. While he never told anyone, he could see that Jou was showing all the signs of child abuse. Maybe he had wised up and left for good? That was until he got a call from Yugi.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Kaiba residence."  
  
"Kaiba this is Yugi Moto."  
  
-Yugi? Why would he be calling me? - "What do you want Yugi I'm a busy man?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you've seen Jounouchi lately?"  
  
"The Mutt? Why would I know where the little puppy is? You're the one he's always hanging around."  
  
"Please Kaiba, I haven't seen him in 3 days. His dad said he never came home Sunday after he left my house. No one's hear from him and I'm really getting worried. I've called everyone he knows and even a few he doesn't so if you can think of anything that may help us find him I'd be in your debt."  
  
(End flashback)  
  
It had surprised him to say the least. He half expected the boy to accuse him of having something to do with Jou's disappearance. Still he told the worried duelist if he found anything he'd let him know.  
  
The Kaiba brothers were heading down the narrow path to the ridge. They found a perfect spot where the waves crashed along the shore and the ground was littered with rocks to collect. Before Mokuba went to work he looked up at his brother. "Say Seto?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"What do you think happened to Jounouchi-kun?"  
  
"Probably got into trouble and ran off you don't need to worry about that kid."  
  
Mokuba shrugged and went off to gather as many specimens as he could. His brother looked at the waves crashing at the ridge at the bottom of Widow's Peak. He found a nice seat on a rock and opened his laptop trying to ignore the view as well as the nagging feeling he was getting.  
  
* * *  
  
Mokuba sifted through the stones and rock on the ground. He already had a large bucket full and he just kept finding more and more. -Glad I made Seto take me here. - He thought as he picked up a piece of quartz. Suddenly he felt a chill run down his spine. He looked up and was surprised by what he saw.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun?" There sanding before him was the missing boy. "Where did you come from?" The teen turned and began to walk away. "Hey wait, where have you been all this time?" Forgetting his collection and his brother's warning he followed the retreating blond. He rounded corners and squeezed through a few small cracks not sure how the larger teen could. "Wait up! Everyone's been worried about you. Even my brother even though he won't." The dark haired child stopped dead in his track at the sight before him. After a moment of shock he screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Try as he might Seto Kaiba could not concentrate. That nagging feeling would not go away. He closed his laptop ready to call his brother back but when he looked up Mokuba was no ware to be found. Panicking he looked around frantically calling his brother's name.  
  
"Mokuba! Mokuba where are you?"  
  
"WHHAAAAAAaaaa!" He heard a loud scream and ran towards its source.  
  
"Mokuba!!!" Suddenly he saw the child appear around a corner and didn't stop until he was in his brother's arms. "Mokuba, what happened?"  
  
The boy started sobbing into his brother's chest. "Jounouchi-kun.Jounouchi- kun." but he could bring himself to say anymore. Seto scooped up Mokuba and headed in the direction he had just ran from. Angrily he shouted out to the blond teen.  
  
"Where are you mutt! Who do you think you are scarring Mokuba like that? When I find you, I'm gonna." He stopped dead in his tracks. He had found Jounouchi alright.at least what was left of him. There were bones sticking out where they shouldn't, limbs twisted the wrong way, and an ugly black mark around his neck. The body was beginning to decay he was luck he could still tell it was the blond.  
  
"Oh dear God." He whispered quickly taking his still sobbing brother away. He placed the boy in the limo and closed the door as he made the phone call. "Hello, police? You know that missing teen Jounouchi Katsuya? Well I just found his body in Widow's ridge at the bottom of the cliffs. Please send someone right away we have a murderer loose in the city."  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh never have, never will. I'm not making any money off of this fic; I'm just a poor starving college student so don't bother suing. Warning: This fic contain Graphic Violence, Death, and mention of NCS. If any this bothers you please be mature and STOP RIGHT HERE! You have been warned, now on with the fic.  
  
After finding the murdered body of Jounouchi Katsuya Kaiba has to keep his word and break the news to his best friend.  
  
The Call  
  
Kaiba had been starring at the phone on his desk for some time now. This was the hardest call he ever had to make but he did promise Yugi he'd call if he found out anything. And finding Jounouchi's mangled body was defiantly something. -Yugi is not going take this very well. - He sighed. -Might as well get this over with. - He dialed slowly and waited for an answer. Each ring of the phone was tuned out by each thundering beating of his own heart. Until at last. "Hello, Turtle Game Shop?"  
  
"Yugi, it's Kaiba."  
  
"Kaiba?" The boy sounded surprised but at the same time hopeful. Kaiba wenched.  
  
"Listen, Yugi, you asked me to tell you if I found out anything about." he trailed off not sure if he could finish the thought.  
  
"Jounouchi!? Did you find him? Is he alright?"  
  
".."  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"Yugi.are you sitting down?"  
  
"Kaiba you're scaring me."  
  
Kaiba took a breath. -I don't want to do this, but I have to. - "This afternoon Mokuba and I found his body at Widow's ridge at the bottom of the cliffs. He's dead, he's been murdered, he's gone Yugi."  
  
He waited for what seemed like hours waiting for the boy's response wishing he could just hang up the phone.  
  
"Yugi?" finally there was a response.  
  
"You're lying.YOU'RE LYING KAIBA! You have to be. Tell me this is just a sick joke TELL ME!"  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, I truly am."  
  
"NO! SHUT UP! He's not dead, Jou can't be dead he just can't be." The tricolored haired boy sobbed into the phone. "I was just with him last week paying duel monster. He left and said, 'See ya tomorrow Yug.' And I waited and waited." Kaiba could hear the pure agonizing grief in the young duelist's voice and it disturbed him a lot more then he would let on. "He'll come, he never lies to me. He's late but he'll be here, you'll see."  
  
"Yugi.I just.I just didn't want you to find out on the news tonight." All he could hear was the thump of the phone hitting the floor and Yugi now crying his heart out in the background. "Good-bye."  
  
And with that Seto hung up and drooped to his bed. He knew Yugi wouldn't take it well but still. Visions of Jounouchi's mangled body on the rocks started to flash through his mind. He put his head in his hands feeling a headache coming on. -I need to get some sleep. - He had been up for almost 48 hours first with saving his company then with the murder investigation of his classmate. He was almost asleep when he heard a tiny wrap on his door.  
  
"Seto?" He looked up to see Mokuba clutching a teddy bear. One he thought his little brother had stopped using years ago. "I had a nightmare. Can I please sleep with you Oni-sama?" The sleepy elder brother blinked, for a moment Mokuba looked a bit younger this night. He walked over and picked up the child.  
  
"Sure kid, I really sorry you had to see that today but you're safe here. Now let's go to sleep." Mokuba nodded against his brother's chest. As they lay in bed the dark haired child spoke up.  
  
"Oni-sama?"  
  
"Hm?" Said a very tired Sato.  
  
"Can we go to Jounouchi's funeral?"  
  
Seto was barely conscious wasn't fully comprehending what his brother was asking. "I guess so but why." but the rich teen fell asleep before he could hear the answer.  
  
"Because Jounouchi-kun told me to."  
  
To be continued. Next Chapter: The Funeral 


	3. The Funeral

Disclaimer: Sorry this chapter took so long I had final then my computer was sick. This chapter will be a bit longer getting into more detail. That's all I'm gonna say I don't want to spoil anything. Again I don't own Yu-gi-oh all thought I can beat my brother in the card game once and a while. Warning for Reference to violence, death and NCS. And now let us go to...  
  
The Funeral  
  
As Kaiba helped Mokuba with his tie he wondered why the child had been so insistent on going. Every time he asked Mokuba would just become silent. For the past few nights since the discovery the child had been kept awake with nightmares but claimed not to remember them.   
  
"There you go Kiddo."  
  
"Thanks Ni-sama."  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know you don't want to talk about it but why do you want to go to Jou's funeral? You didn't really know him that well."   
  
"…"  
  
"Mokuba, there's something you're not telling me."  
  
"Promise you won't get mad that I didn't tell you or the police?" Seto had an uneasy feeling but assured his little brother it would be OK.  
  
"Well, you know when I wandered off and found Jounouchi's body?" Seto nodded. "I didn't exactly wander off I was fallowing someone." Seto became alarmed.  
  
"Did you see who it was? What if that was Jou's killer? Why didn't you-"  
  
"It was Jounouchi-kun." He said quietly.  
  
"What? Mokuba, Jounouchi is dead. It couldn't have been him."  
  
"But I'm sure it was him…at least that's what I thought."  
  
"Mokuba just what did you see?"  
  
"I think I saw his ghost."  
  
* * *   
  
The ride to the funeral hall had been a quiet one. Seto made Mokuba swear not to say anything about "Jou's ghost" especially in front of his friends. The child understood and promised not to say another word. Although he wouldn't admit it he was worried about his brother's claim to see the ghost of the dead teen. As he walked with the child into the building he was very uncomfortable. He wasn't a friend or loved one rather the bully who got a laugh at making fun of the boy. It wasn't very funny anymore.   
  
The room was full of people, some from school and some he did know at all. He noticed Mai off to the side, her make-up a mess from her tears. She was talking to an older woman how look a lot like Jounouchi himself. Logic told him that this was most likely his mother but it looked as though she didn't want to be confronted by anyone else so he passed her without a second glance. It was fairly easy to spot Yugi in the crowd, his brightly colored hair stood out sharply against the sea of black. Although he had been avoiding it he felt he needed to talk to the boy. He knew he really should have told him about Jou in person but he didn't want to see the look on his face when he learned that his friend was dead. Mokuba seemed to be leading him towards the group of Jou's closes friends and so he fallowed.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi was still very upset to say the least. He had lost his best friend and to him it felt like he a lost a part of himself the night he got 'the call.' Then the news started covering the story with talks of rape and tortured. The arrest of his father had started a lot of roomers around school about child abuse and that maybe his father went a bit to far this time. Yugi didn't think it was true though. He had gotten a call from the man on Tuesday demanding to know where his 'sorry excuse for a son' was. His voice had been slurred, drinking again no doubt. -Jounouchi complained about that a lot.- But thinking back he was ashamed to realized that his best friend was showing signs of abuse at home. He would show up to school with bruises and blame them on a fall or a fight with another kid.   
  
Yugi knew he was lying but whenever he tried to ask Jou would become defensive not wanting to talk about it at all, so he left it alone. But the guilt was beginning to eat at him from the inside. -I should have done something about it or at least talked to him...now it's too late.- The boy stubbornly wiped his eye. He had cried enough already, with the support of his grandfather and Yami, he let out all of the pain and anguish shortly after he got the call. But it wasn't over, it wouldn't be until they found the bastard who did this to best friend, who he loved like a brother. But he had to stay strong even if it wasn't showing on the outside.  
  
His Grandfather had been strong while helping him but late one night he could hear the old man quietly weeping in his room. Yami was now out of shock. His initial reaction was almost indifferent as if his mind wasn't registering that Jounouchi was indeed gone and not coming back. The ride to the funeral had been quiet and he noticed that his other self seemed to be in a minor state of shock as the drove up to the Hall. It was only now it fully hit him head on that Jounouchi was dead and that it was time to say good-bye.  
  
Yugi had told Anzu and Honda over the phone after he was able to calm down enough to dial. They were with him now supporting each other. Ryo had come as well, and was now letting Jounouchi's little sister cry on his shoulder. Bakura had politely refused to go but he did stay with Ryo in his soul room.  
  
Honda had done his crying as well but was now left with a lot of unresolved anger. His buddy had been hurt and killed and he wasn't there for him. After the funeral he planed to take some time to himself and beat the hell out of something. He wanted to do something more constructive to help his fallen friend but there wasn't much else he could do. It was then he spotted Kaiba and his little brother entering the hall. Needing a focal point for his anger and Kaiba made a worthy target.  
  
"What the hell is that creep doing here?" he whispered loudly to his friends so as to not upset the other mourners. They all turned to see the Kaiba brothers signing in at the entrance. "He's got some nerve coming here after the way he treated Jou!" He baled his fist up as he looked at the taller boy. "If he makes one dog comment I'm gonna-"  
  
"STOP IT!" Anzu almost shouted causing Yugi to jump slightly. She grabbed Honda collar forcing him to her lever as she spoke. "This is Jounouchi's funeral for God's sake! I will not let you start a fight in here! I don't care what Kaiba says or what he used to do. Jounouchi deserves a proper and respectable funeral. We couldn't help him..." tears were now starting to leak from her eyes as he voice cracked. "We couldn't help him then so let's say our good byes in a way he'd be proud of. Do you think he'd want you to fight Kaiba here?"  
  
Honda flinched, she was right, if nothing else Jou's funeral would be a proper one. It was all they could do for him now.  
  
* * *   
  
While Kaiba couldn't hear the conversation he didn't miss the hateful glares Honda was giving him as he advanced toward the group. He hoped the boy wouldn't try to start anything in the hall but when he saw Anzu forcefully calm him down and figured it was safe.   
  
"Yugi?" The boy in question looked up.  
  
"Yes Kaiba?"  
  
"Mokuba and I wish to offer our condolences on your lose."  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to Jounouchi-kun guys." Added Mokuba. Honda was a bit surprised that Kaiba actually being polite to any of them.  
  
"Thanks guys, and I'm sorry you were the ones how had to find him…like that." Said Yugi quietly. Anzu nodded in response not trusting her voice not to crack. But Honda wasn't as willing to accept Kaiba's speech just yet.  
  
"I'll bet you are. You never gave him an once of respect all you did was humiliate and harass him!"  
  
"Honda!" Anzu said trying to calm her friend down. "What did I just tell you?"  
  
"No, he's right. But while I did find him annoying and stubborn, I'm not going to sugar-coat it but…he was loyal and a good friend to all of you. And even though I personally disliked him he NEVER deserved this. If you want to have it out with me Honda please wait until after Jounouchi's funeral. Now if you'll excuse me." He said starting to walk off but Yugi jumped up and went after him.  
  
"Kaiba wait!" Yugi caught up with him and his brother. "I'm sorry about Honda back there, everyone's just dealing with this in their own way and he's anger is his way of grieving. Don't leave…please." Kaiba found that he couldn't resist the boy's pleads on a day like this.   
  
"Fine, but don't expect a big speech about how great I thought he was."  
  
"I don't expect anything from you Kaiba, but I would like to talk with you…in privet." While wanting nothing more than to leave this nightmare behind him he did feel the need to talk to Yugi. Silently he nodded and fallowed the boy to a secluded corner of the building. There was silence for a few moments until Yugi finally broke the silence.   
  
"I…wanted to thank you Kaiba."  
  
"Thank me? For what?"  
  
"For being the one to tell me about…about Jounouchi-kun. I'm glad I didn't have to hear about it on the news." Kaiba shrugged.  
  
"I was just being civil."  
  
"And I wanted to thank you for being honest." Kaiba turned his head at Yugi's words. "Ever since Jounouchi died everyone has been so…just so fake. Their either being real nice to me or saying what a great guy Jounouchi was. Don't get me wrong he was the best friend I ever had, but it really makes me mad when strangers pretend that they've know him for years. He had his faults and he wasn't the smartest person in the world but…" he paused for a moment to compose himself. "But I really miss him." He said in almost a whisper but his next thought was meant to be heard. "And I hope the monster who did this to him dies a painful death." Kaiba was a little surprised but the venomous tone in Yugi's voice but couldn't really blame him.   
  
"So far they have no real leads but with all the attention this case is getting the pressure is on to find this guy as quickly as possible." Yugi nodded but the thought of Jounouchi's killer running free while they had to bury their friend, just made him sick.   
  
"Speaking of which, I've been hearing a lot of roomers and reports but many of them are really conflicting." He looked up at the taller boy. "You found his body Kaiba, did he…was it a quick death?" Kaiba turned away not wanted to look into those eyes but felt the need to tell him the truth and not what he wanted to hear.  
  
"I'm no medical expert Yugi but…even though he was fully clothed I could still see a lot of bruises scratches and burns. The fingers on his left hand were bent back and his finger nails on his right were torn off. There was also a dark ring around his neck. I hate to say this but I doubt he died right away. I'm sorry."  
  
Catching a glimpse of the boy he could see that he was badly shaken by learning the truth but refused to sink any further into depression. After a moment he spoke.  
  
"Thank you for telling me the truth. After all the 'be careful what you say around Yugi' stuff it's refreshing to hear a bit of reality. Even if it's not what I wanted to hear." Kaiba was about to say something else but was indurated when a young girl walked up and offered him a flower to him.  
  
"Here." she said softly.  
  
"What's this for?" he asked taking the rose in his hand.  
  
"There for my big brother, everyone's suppose to lay one in his coffin before they take his body to be buried." It was only then that he realized that this girl was Jounouchi little sister. -I never even knew he had a sister. -  
  
Then she turned to Yugi. "Yugi-san, I just wanted to thank you for trying so hard to find him. You and all your friends." Yugi smiled sadly while Kaiba turned his head. After all, he was too busy to try and help.  
  
"We did all we could Shizuka, we even got him on the news, but I guess it just wasn't enough." She shook her head.   
  
"Don't say that, you did more than anyone else, even if there was a mistake on the fliers." Yugi looked down but Kaiba raised his head.  
  
"What was the mistake?" he asked out of curiosity. She looked down and sighed.  
  
"It said he was 17 but he never reached his 17th birthday." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "That would be today."   
  
Kaiba saw both of them ready to cry again. He didn't want to stick around for that so he made a quick but tactful exit. "I still need to pay my respects, Yugi could you watch Mokuba for me?"  
  
"Sure thing Kaiba."  
  
* * *   
  
Kaiba walked up to the coffin after making sure most of the mourners weren't around. He really didn't want any extra attention. As he came in view of the coffin he finally got a good look at Jounouchi. He was surprised to say the least. He was laid out in a nice black suit, his hair was fixed up and his skin looked flawless. After observing the body one thought kept creeping up in his mind. -This isn't Jounouchi.- The boy he used to taunt and tease wouldn't be caught dead in those close or with that hair. He frowned at the irony in that statement. Upon closer inspection he noticed his hands were folded covered with white gloves.   
  
Every time he looked at those hands he would remember how they looked when he found him. His fingers on one hand were all broken and bent back and the nails from the other hand were torn completely off. -I guess the coroner couldn't hide that. - he thought to himself as he laid his rose down on the pile within the coffin. His didn't know why but he was becoming very disturbed by seeing Jounouchi's corps like this. All fixed up and covered in make-up. Some days he would come into school limping, holding his arm or just simply in pain. Kaiba could tell no matter how hard the boy tried to hide it. Now he looked perfect, like he was sleeping, like a life-sized doll. He would go as far to say that he looked better dead then alive. He stepped back at that thought, he didn't like thinking this way. It was making him felt things he didn't want to feel, like he was guilty or at least some what responsible for Jounouchi's death. He needed to leave but couldn't without his brother so he hurried off to the boy's restroom for some privacy, and some time to think.  
  
  
* *   
  
Seto closed the door of the bathroom stall. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, a wreck –Funny. – he thought to himself. –Seeing him in that coffin was actually worse then finding him on the ridge. – He took a few more deep breaths. Just as he was about to leave he heard the door open and two boys walk in.   
  
"Man, everyone's taking it pretty hard out there." The first boy stated.  
  
"I know, I didn't know him that well but it's still hard to believe it really happen. That Jou was murdered." Said his friend in response. Kaiba decided to remain in the stall and not revile his presents. All he could do was listen as the first boy continued the conversation.  
  
"Say, just what did happen? The news wasn't giving us a lot of information and I've been hearing a few different stories."  
  
"You know my Dad's working that case right? Well, they know that Jou was abducted sometime on Sunday and they found his body a week after Monday."  
  
"That much I know but not much else."  
  
"He may have been abducted on Sunday but he didn't died until Thursday."  
  
"Wait a minute, if that's true then that would mean he was alive for four or five days…"  
  
"Being tortured, raped and God knows what else. There were burn marks, cuts, he was starved, the fingernails on his right hand were ripped out and the fingers on his left were bent back. The killer also tried to strangle him on several occasions."  
"Dear Lord…four days of…that?"  
  
"That's not all. The killer threw him from the top of Widow's peak but it wasn't the fall that killed him. He bleed to death waiting for someone to find him."  
  
"What kind of sick fuck would do something like that?"  
  
"I don't know they still don't have any leads."  
  
"But I heard that his dad is being held for the murder."  
  
"The station is holding his Father but not for murder."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He couldn't have done it. The poor kid was tortured and raped but the semen from the rape-kit didn't match the Father's. Not only that but they found blood under one of Jou's bent back fingernails and once again no match."  
"Then why is he still being held?"  
  
"They fond evidence of child abuse. Looks like it's been going on for years.   
  
"Oh man, poor Jou, first his parents get devoiced, he dad treats him like shit and now this."   
  
"I know, it's horrible, but please don't tell anyone else about this. My dad doesn't know I over heard him."  
  
"Gottcha, besides his friends are hurting enough, especially Yugi. I'm getting worried about him." Their voices faded away as they left the privacy of the rest room.   
  
Seto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slumped against the stall. –Oh Dear Lord…this just keeps getting worse and worse. – He put a hand to his head feeling a headache coming on. –I'm going to need a few more minutes. –   
  
** *   
Seto walked out of the rest room and spotted his brother talking with Yugi. He prayed Mokuba had remembered his warning not to tell anyone about 'That Night' Yugi spotted the elder brother walking towards him and looked up.  
  
"Kaiba, are you OK? You look a little pale." Silently he cursed to himself. He didn't like showing weakness in front of others. Then again given the situation he doubted anyone would blame him.   
  
"I'm fine but Mokuba and I have to leave soon."  
  
"I understand, they'll be taking his body to the cemetery in a few minutes. You're…welcome to join us." He was about to decline when he glanced at Mokuba, eyes silently pleading with him to stay. He sighed, if this is what Mokuba needed to get over this, than so be it.  
  
"Alright…we'll stay."  
  
"Thank you." Soon the crowd dispersed, the people leaving for their cars to fallow the black car. Seto was about the leave when he happened to glance out a passing window…and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Jou, eyes hidden by his blood stained hair, but the blackened ring around his neck was clearly visible. Pressing his hand against the glass pain he ran his right down leaving a trail of crimson from his nail-less fingers.  
  
"Kaiba!" He jumped at the sound of Yugi's voice breaking eye contact with the figure in the window. "You coming?" Quickly he turned back to see…Darkness there and nothing more. Shaking his head he turned to fallow the tri-colored haired boy.  
"Ya, I'm coming." –I've got to get some sleep, I'm starting to see things. - Or was he?  
  
To be continued…  
In: The Mirror  
Next time: Kaiba doesn't believe in ghosts but Jounouchi has something to say, and he isn't about to be ignored. 


	4. The Mirror

Disclaimer: Sorry this chapter took so long my file was lost and I had to wait over a week for my brother to send me the back up file from home. I want to thank everyone for all of those nice reviews. I don't have much to say just that this chapter get even creeper then before. If you don't like blood, ghost or thing that go "bump' in the night...boy are you reading the wrong fic. I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any one in it but I do own a 'relinquished' (the card not the character). The funeral is over now peer into...  
  
The MIRROR  
  
He never liked crowds, so he waited until all of the mourners had paid their respects. Finally he stood alone in a field hundreds, yet he was the only living soul. Slowly he approached the grave of the boy he tormented, irritated, and on some levels respected. There was nothing left to say, for his ears would hear no longer. He simply laid the single flower with the others in front of the tombstone. Suddenly from the fresh earth beneath him a bloody hand shot up and seized his wrist. Panicking he tried to pull away but the hand would not release him. To shocked to scream he was slowly pulled deeper and deeper...to join the boy in the pits of hell.  
  
* * * *   
  
"No!" Kaiba screamed as he shot up in bed panting. He quickly calmed down remembering the he was, safe at home. The funeral was over, it was over that same afternoon. He starred at his clock, it was only 12:57. He lay back down but sleep would not come. He had convinced himself that the vision of Jou in the funeral hall was a figment of his imagination and lack of sleep. So why did it disturb him so much? It wasn't long before his tired body gave in and fell back to sleep. But this night, there is one who would never awaken.  
  
* * * *   
  
A large bulky man was shoved back into his cell. The guards locked it tight giving the man a nasty look. He only sneered as the guards walked away in disgust.  
  
"Let me guess, you were being somewhat uncooperative." Came the voice of his cellmate. The man just laughed. He had gotten a good lawyer and would be released any day now.  
  
"Those idiots can't prove a thing. The boy was so trashed my lawyer say it'll be impossibly to prove any of those bruises were from me." The man across from him smiled.  
  
"Not saying you did anything of course."  
  
"Oh, of course not. My poor son was abducted and tortured for almost a week then killed and they have the nerve to lock up his grieving father for showing the brat a little discipline." He turned away to wash his face. There was only an old rusty mirror in the holding cell but it would do for now.  
  
"I bet you're grateful for DNA testing. You could have been railroaded just because you were the main suspect."   
  
"I just hope they catch the real killer soon. The sooner they do the sooner those media vampires will have someone else to latch on to." It was then he took a good look at his reflection only to see it wasn't him.  
  
"AAAhhhh!" He screamed as he fell back on the floor.  
  
"Hey man, what happen?"  
  
"H-he's there...m-mirror...b-bloody fingers..." he said shaking pointing to the rusty glass. The other prisoner looked over but saw nothing amiss.  
  
"Dude, there's nothing there." Still pointing at the mirror with one hand on his chest he saw nothing as well.  
  
"H-he was t-there, I saw..." He clutched his chest again feeling his left arm go numb.  
  
"Who was there? What the fuck are you talking about?" But the question went unanswered as his companion collapsed on the floor. "Hey, what happened?" No answer.   
  
He ran over to the cell door calling out for the guards. They came surprisingly quick and examined the fallen man.   
  
"Get this man to clinic!" one of them shouted.  
  
"He's having a heart attack we need to get him to the hospital, NOW!" Within moments the man was rushed off leaving his cellmate in the lurch. As he glanced over at the mirror he thought he saw a streak of what looked like red fingerprints. But he blinked and it was gone.  
  
* * *   
  
The next evening Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were trying to enjoy a quiet evening at home. Mokuba was a bit bored so he turned on the evening news. The image of a female reporter came on the screen. "Thank you Takada. It seems the mystery surrounding the murder of Jounouchi Katsuya has taken yet another surprising turn. The boy's father, who was being held on a possible child abuse charges, died earlier this morning. Our sources say that the man was complaining of chest pains and rushed to the prison hospital ward. He was pronounced DOA on arrival the official cause of death was listed as cardiac arrest since the autopsy found no signs to prove other wise. While Mr. Katsuya had been eliminated as a suspect in his son's death police still have no Leeds in the hunt for the real killer. We take you to profiler Daisuke Matsura to give us an inside look at what the police are looking for."  
  
The screen switches from the reporter to a middle age man in his 40's. "From the information we have gathered so far we know the suspect is a male ranging in age from late 30's to early 40's. The victim was most likely chosen at random but had certain traits that reminded the suspect of something in his past. For example it could have been the boy's blond hair, brown eyes and or height that set off a trigger in the killer's head causing him to feel the need to dominate his victim. I do not believe this is his first time however. He had most likely killed before and may kill again." The screen switches back to the reporter.  
  
"Although the police have no leads they have discovered where the boy was abducted from and hope this will bring them closer to finding the killer. Back to you Takada."  
  
With that Kaiba turned off the TV causing Mokuba to look up at his older brother. "This whole thing makes me sick." he said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Ne, Oni-sama, do you think they'll catch the man who killed Jounouchi-kun soon?" Kaiba paused in the doorway debating on what to say. He decided his little brother had had enough to worry about.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he will be caught. It's only a matter of time." And with that he left the room but missed to sad look on Mokuba's face.  
  
  
* * *   
The elder Kaiba brother took his time as he washed his face and hands before heading to bed. But, try as he might, he couldn't get the image of Jounouchi's face in the window out of his head. And the nightmares that fallow were less then pleasant to say the least. He sighed looking at his reflection in the mirror. This whole experience was getting to him a lot more then it should but why? It wasn't like he was the one who responsible for the boy's to death. The image of the decaying corpse found its way into his head. He shook his head violently trying not to think of it. 'Get a grip Kaiba!' He thought to himself. 'Why should I feel guilty? There was nothing I could have done, the police still had no clue. So why do I feel like such an asshole?'   
  
He left the question hanging in the air as he went to rinse his face. He happened to glance up at the mirror only to see it wasn't water all over his face and hands, it was blood. He gasped at his bloodied reflection in the mirror and immediately went to wash it off but when he looked at his hands only clear water remained. He looked back up at the mirror and saw no sign that there had ever been any crimson liquid on his face. He slowly backed out of his privet bathroom very shaken up. 'Dear Lord what was that?' he sat down on his bed hugging himself to keep from shaking. 'Am I going out of my mind?' He looked all around his room but found nothing a miss.   
  
It was almost another hour before sleep finally claimed him but a few hours later he awoke to a strange noise. It was faint at first so he was having trouble hearing it. He listened closely trying to put a name to this mysterious sound.  
  
scratch...scratch...scratch  
  
It sounded like a light scratching sound coming from inside the bathroom. At first he thought it was something in the pipes or the creaking of the floorboards.   
  
scratch...scratch...scratch  
  
louder and louder it got. 'Maybe it's rat or something.'  
  
Scratch...Scratch...Scratch   
  
'A very BIG rat.' But the noise wouldn't stop. It just kept getting louder and louder.  
  
SCRATCH...SCRATCH...SCRATCH  
  
'OK, a New York Rat on fucken Steroids! What the hell is that?'  
  
SCRATCH!...SCRATCH!...SCRATCH!  
  
That did it. He frustration over road his growing fears and he got out of bed. He went to turn on the lamp besides his bed only to fine that it didn't work. 'Perfect.' He reached under his bed and grabbed a flashlight. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom door.  
  
SCRATCHSCRATCHSCRATCH  
  
He grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door. He wasn't too surprised to find that the bathroom light wasn't working either. Using the small light he searched for the source of the scratching. But try as he might, he couldn't find anything out of place. He was about to call it quits when remembered the insolent with the mirror from earlier. He turned and found that his courage was quickly slipping away as the image within the glass began to take shape. Blood stained blond hair, the black ring circling his neck, and those nail-less fingers slowly scraping the surface...  
  
SSSSSCCCCCRRRRRAAAATTTTCCCCCHHHHHHH!!!!!!....  
  
Kaiba was stunned for a moment. "This can't be real..." Suddenly that bloody hand broke through the surface and reached out for the brown haired man. Startled, Kaiba dropped the flashlight sending it crashing to the ground shattering the lens. Now engulfed in darkness with only the pale moonlight outlining the dark form of the dead boy. Jou stepped out of the mirror and focused on Kaiba. Kaiba backed away slowly, his brain not fully comprehending what he was seeing. But as Kaiba retreated Jounouchi drew closer and closer until Kaiba had backed himself into the door. Although he couldn't remember closing it he spun around trying to pull it opened. It was stuck, and Kaiba was growing frantic to free himself. Again and again he tried but the damn door wouldn't budge. Suddenly he felt something grab his shoulder. He screams as he realized it was a hand, a bloody hand, a bloody hand with no fingernails.  
  
SCRATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
"NO!" Kaiba screamed as he shot up in bed panting heavily. He took a few moments to calm himself realizing it was only a dream. Putting his head in his hands he sighed. "Why can't I just put this behind me? Why is this haunting me so?" Realizing what he had said he quickly shook his head. "What am I saying? There is no such thing as ghosts and Jounouchi is NOT haunting me I refuse to believe that!" As if to prove his point the young man flopped back down in his bed intending to go back to sleep and salvage what was left of the night. But as he lay there he grew uncomfortable so he turned over placing his hand down on the mattress. Only, it wasn't his mattress, it was a lump where an empty space should have been. Mokuba must have crawled into his bed for the boy was still having nightmares. He went to comfort the child but as he opened his eyes he realized he hand was not resting on his little brother but Jounouchi's corpse. Lying just the way he had found him just over a week ago, Jounouchi's glassy eyes starred right into the soul of Seto Kaiba.  
  
BANG!  
  
Once again Kaiba awoke with a start realizing that he had been dreaming the whole time. The bang that had woken him up was someone knocking on his bedroom door only much lighter then he originally thought. Not wanting to relive another horrible dream he bit down hard on the back of his hand. "Ouch, OK I really awake this time." Slowly the door opened and Kaiba tensed not knowing what to expect anymore.  
  
"Onii-sama?" Mokuba asked timidly as he pocked his he thought the door. Kaiba sighed in relief. "Can I sleep with you again tonight I had another bad dream?" The poor boy look really scared still clutching his old teddy bear tightly.   
  
"Come here kid." With open arms Kaiba welcomed his little brother into his bed. "So what was you dream about?"  
  
He felt the child shift in his embrace. "I know it must sound stupid but I thought I saw Jounouchi-kun outside my window trying to get me to fallow him."   
  
"Well don't have to worry Mokuba. Nothing is going to hurt you as long as I here." The dark haired child looked up.   
  
"Promise?" Kaiba nodded.  
  
"I promise I won't let anything happen to you again." The reassuring words calmed the child but as he settled down to sleep he noticed something strange.  
  
"Ne, Onii-sama. What's that on your shirt?" Confused the elder brother look down to where his brother was pointing. His eyes widened with horror when he realized what it was...five blood-stained fingerprints were scratched into the fabric of his nightshirt near his shoulder.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Come let us play, what fun a brand new game  
Hear what everyone have to say, you will never be the same  
Where the dead return, and speak their mind  
But what Kaiba will learn, isn't very kind  
No losers or winners, that much is clear  
But who Jou calls a sinner, Kaiba doesn't wish to hear  
With mouth shut tight, by blind eyes and choking hands  
By dawns fare light, the crime he reprimands  
With letters and arrow, he tells his tale  
About anger and sorrow, and a vow he did fall  
So read about poor lost Jou, he has something he wishes you to see  
From his anger to his woe, told by the board known as...THE OUIJI  
  
  
Next Chapter: The Ouiji board 


	5. The Ouija

Wow so many reviews, and to think this all started when I saw that strange face in my window, wait, that was a drunken frat boy at 3:00 in the morning. Oh well, This chapter is dedicated and inspired by my Aunt, who, I might add, is the reason I was never aloud to play with a Ouija board as a child.  
  
One day, when my aunt was younger, she stayed home from church because she wasn't feeling very well. She had a guy friend over and decided to play with the Ouija board he brought with him. (It's suppose to work better with a male and female on opposite sides.) After a while it started moving so they asked it a few questions. Finally she asked "who are you" and it spelled out N-O-T-G-O-D When he mother and older sister arrived home they found all of the light turned on, her friend had run off, and the broken Ouija board locked in the basement. My aunt was OK but she never went near a Ouija board again.  
  
I've never tried it so I can't say for sure if it works or not, but there are a lot of people that say it does. I guess it's pretty obvious what this chapter it about. As we turn away from the mirror let us play an evil game with.  
  
The Ouija board  
  
To say the teen Seto Kaiba was a wreck was an understatement. While he didn't have any more nightmares the pervious night, he and his brother got very little sleep. He could not get the horrid visions from the funeral and his nightmares out of his head. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why this whole mess was effecting him like this. For God's sake he wasn't this upset when he pushed his own adoptive father out of a window. That he should have felt guilty for, but he wasn't. This he had no reason to feel guilty, but he was. He paused for a moment, 'Where did that come from? I do not feel guilty; I had nothing to do with the pup-Jou's death. I didn't kill him, I didn't hire anyone to kill him, I didn't even threaten his life. Well, no more then usual.' He sighed and rested his head and hands ignoring the teacher lecture. He was like that for sometime until he felt someone pocking him. He looked up to see Yugi nudging him.  
  
"Um, Kaiba? Class is over."  
  
'Over? I just put my head down a moment ago' He glanced around to see an empty classroom. Yugi was the only one in the room with him.  
  
"Must have been really board, I didn't even notice." He moved to pick up his briefcase when he noticed Yugi was still staring at him. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
Yugi took a good look at the taller boy. His eyes were almost bloodshot and his hair was messy, very unusual for the teenage CTO. "Kaiba are you OK? No offence, but you look like hell."  
  
Kaiba twitched. He had never known Yugi to make rude comments like that. Yami maybe, but never Yugi. 'I must really look like shit if Yugi's has to be the one to tell me.' Of course he wouldn't let Yugi know the real reason.  
  
"Sorry if my appearance offends you. Mokuba's been having bad nightmares lately. If he doesn't sleep, then I don't sleep, plan and simple." Kaiba then headed out the door. "Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
He was about to head off to his next class when his teacher suddenly blocked his path. "Mr. Kaiba, I know young people such as yourself find History incredibly boring and I can forgive a little daydreaming but I will not tolerate a student sleeping through and entire class!"  
  
Inwardly he groaned. Ishida sensei was probably the one teacher he couldn't glare down. She was an old maid who did take shit from anyone and Kaiba was convinced that she had it in for him. "I'm sorry I haven't been getting much sleep. It won't happen again." He absolutely HATED apologizing to her but he couldn't afford to get stuck with detention today. Once every two weeks was the one night he dedicated to his little brother and nothing else.  
  
"I aim to make sure of that. Today after school I'm giving you-"  
  
"Please wait Ishida sensei!" Yugi spoke up. "The reason he was up so late was because he was helping me with my report and then he had to stay up even later to work on his own."  
  
She gave the boy a questionable look. "Why were you working with you partner he the one who's suppose to." She stopped after the realization sunk in. Yugi's partner was none other then Jounouchi Katsuya. "Oh dear." She said not missing the slight flinch in Yugi's eyes. "Well, I guess I could let it slide just this once." She turned to Kaiba. "But if it happens again I don't care what your excuse is I'll handle your detention personally."  
  
He made a quick bow and excused himself. He was not surprised to hear footsteps behind him so he stopped to let him catch up. "Hey Kaiba, wait up!" Kaiba waited for the shorter boy to meet him. "I.thought you might want to talk."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. But if you want to talk tell me why you lied to get me out of trouble."  
  
"Why don't you tell me why you lied to Ishida sensei." Yugi countered.  
  
"What makes you think I lied?"  
  
"I don't think anyone else heard, but you were muttering something in your sleep.something about Jounouchi." Kaiba's eyes widened. Just what did Yugi hear and what was it he muttered.  
  
"What exactly did you think you heard?"  
  
"I.couldn't make out too much. Something about Jounouchi, red fingerprints and.a time. 12:57. So what does it all mean?" Kaiba kept a straight face on the outside but inside he was struggling to keep himself together. He didn't want anyone getting involved with his personal life and especially Yugi. 12:57, wasn't that the time he woke up after having that nightmare last night. Why would he remember that and why did it seem important some how? Best not to think about it.  
  
"It means nothing, just meaningless dribble. Now I must be on my way, I don't need to get in trouble with another teacher." And with that he walked away ignoring Yugi trying to call out to him.  
  
"Kaiba wait a minute! If you know something please tell me." But the teen just walked off without another word. Yugi sighed and was almost surprised to hear Yami's voice.  
  
//Aibou? What has happened?// Yugi looked back in the direction Kaiba left in.  
  
/I.I get the feeling there's something wrong with Kaiba. Something that has to do with Jounouchi's death./  
  
//Something wrong? Like what? Do you think he's hiding something?//  
  
/./  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/Maybe not hiding something.I'm just not sure. I thought.no never mind./  
  
//Aibou what ever it is you can tell me, you know that.//  
  
/It's strange.for some reason when I'm around Kaiba it's almost like Jounouchi-kun's there as well. Like.he hasn't fully left yet./  
  
//I'm afraid I don't understand.//  
  
/I don't really get it myself and I don't think Kaiba does either."  
  
* * *  
  
He was glad to be going home. He was looking forward to spending a quiet evening with his little brother away from all the stress of school and work. Maybe then he could start to forget about his nightmare. But he wasn't going to think about that right now. Now he had to pick up a coconut. He admitted it was a strange request but if Mokuba wanted to have a coconut for dessert tonight then so be it. It would be easier to pick up some shredded coconuts or canned but he wanted a whole one shell and all. And since they were out of season he had to go to a special market that got exotic fruit imported. The limo had no place to park so Kaiba told the driver to swing back in about 10-15 minutes. He was able to find what he was looking for and picked up two just in case. As he waited for the limo he happened to pass by a fortuneteller's stand. It was just a little table set up near some shops but as he walked by the old woman running the booth called out to him.  
  
"You seem troubled young man, care to tell old granny your worries?" He stopped and gave he an annoyed look.  
  
"I'm not giving you any money so go bug someone else." He was about to walk away but her next phrase made him stop in his tracks.  
  
"But its not just anyone who has a spirit accompany them." He tried not to show his surprise but his eyes gave him away. "Ah, yes I see, it's the soul of a young man with light hair and pretty brown eyes." Kaiba turned around to face her.  
  
"Look lady if this is some kind of sick joke-"  
  
"Now you listen to me young man. You'd best not ignore a warning from the grave. The young spirit has something to saw and I suggest you listen. For some reason he is connected to you and I also sense that time is running out, for what I can not say. But know this, ignoring this will only make it worse mark my words." He was about to make a snide comment back but then he heard his limo's car horn. He looked back only to find the old woman and her stand gone without a trace of ever being there.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi had just gotten home from school and immediately went to his room, looking for something. "Now where did Grandpa said he put it." He scanned his room eventually looking up at the top of his bookcase. "There it is!" The boy reached up but his short stature prevented him from reaching his goal.  
  
//Aibou, let me help you.// but this only frustrated Yugi further.  
  
/I can get it myself./ He was always a bit sensitive about his height. He tried jumping but when that failed he grabbed a chair. "How did Grandpa get it up there he no bigger than me?" He stood on the edge of the chair reaching as far as he could.  
  
//Aibou, this is dangerous, please let me help you!// With one long desperate reach Yugi grabbed a hold of his goal.  
  
/I said I GOT IT!/ But at that moment he lost his balance and fell to the ground with various items falling on his head.  
  
Yami jumped out of the puzzle worried about the young duelist. "AIBOU! Are you alright?" More embarrassed then hurt Yugi plucked himself up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Yeah, I'm find." He pick up what he was looking for a medium size cardboard box still unopened. He looked at it sadly not really wanting to open it.  
  
"Yugi, you know you don't have to do this right away." He sighed and sat down on his bed as he opened the box.  
  
"No, I've put this off long enough. Its not like this is going to get any easier." He carefully removed each item with care. He never thought he would have to go though a friend's belongings after they died.  
  
"Shizuka gave this to me after the funeral, she said she wanted me to have some things to remember her brother by." Yami put a hand on his shoulder to show his support. The first thing he pulled out was Jou's yearbook. It was signed by all of Jou's friends, himself included. He smiled a bit as some of the more pleasant memories came to him. How he first befriend Jou after standing up for him against that bully. And how Jou spend hours in the pool to retrieve his missing puzzle piece thus sealing their friendship. He put the book down and found an envelope. Inside were photos. Some of them were old but most of them were of Yugi and the gang. There were even some from the duelist kingdom. He held up one of the photo with a mixture of pride and sadness. It was a shot of him and Jounouchi arm and arm both displaying their 10 star chips. He was so proud of his best friend that day. When everyone said he couldn't do it or he wasn't good enough he proved them all wrong. 'And you did it, didn't you Jounouchi-kun. You fought your way to the top and even though you had to loose to me you never gave up and you came though for Shizuka. I'm, proud of you, my friend.' He let a single tear roll down his cheek. All of this stuff made it final, Jou wasn't coming back to claim his belongings, he was gone.  
  
Yami put his arms around the boy in a comforting embrace. "He will be missed little one, but as long as you hold onto his memory he will forever live within us." He nodded wiping his eyes.  
  
"I know, it's just.it's just so hard."  
  
"I know, Yugi, I know." Yugi flipped though some more of the photos when one caught his eye. It looked like a mistake at first but he though he could see a figure in the shadows of the picture. It was just a bunch of bushes most likely someone had hit the button by mistake. But he could swear the figure looked a little like Jounouchi but surly he was mistaken.  
  
"Say Yami, what do you make of this one?" Yami took a look.  
  
"Looks like a developing error, when was it taken?" They both looked in the corner to read the little red date displayed on every picture.  
  
"That's weird, it's not showing a date it's showing a time. 12:57." He paused for a moment. "Why does that sound so familiar?"  
  
* * *  
  
That evening at the Kaiba mansion proved to be quite a day. Mokuba and Seto spent a good half-hour trying to open the darn coconut. And Kaiba learned an important lesson; coconut are filled with liquid. His little brother laughed as Seto wrung out his shirt. He got the feeling that his little brother had planned the whole thing. He didn't get mad however, they both had fun that afternoon although he'd deny to his dying breath. After dinner Mokuba brought a large bag to the kitchen table.  
  
"Onii-sama, I got a new board game can we try it out tonight?"  
  
"Sure Mokuba. What's the game?" The child looked away guilty.  
  
"Promise you won't get mad?" Kaiba looked up. What kind of board game would make him mad at his little brother?  
  
"What's the game?"  
  
"Promise first."  
  
"OK, OK, I promise. Now what's the game?"  
  
Mokuba pulled the box out of the bag and displayed it for his older brother waiting for a reaction. Seto's eyes widened as he read the title. "Ouija"  
  
"Mokuba why do you keep dragging this out. Jounouchi is dead, you keep having nightmares, and it's starting to take over our lives." Mokuba pouted.  
  
"But Onii-sama, I think Jounouchi-kun is trying to tell us something, something important. Maybe if he says what he needs to say he'll leave us alone."  
  
"Then why didn't he tell you like he did about the funeral?"  
  
"Well he never really 'spoke' to me, I don't think he can.' The young boy pointed to his neck. "I think it has something to do with that black thing around his neck." Kaiba knew he had to stop this before it went to far.  
  
"Enough of this! Jounouchi is not haunting us and there's no such thing a ghost."  
  
Mokuba frowned but then smirked. "Well if there's no such thing then the board won't work so there's no harm in playing with it right?" Kaiba smirked, his brother was growing crafty like himself. With logic like that he just couldn't say 'no'.  
  
"I guess it won't hurt, but please don't move the pointer on purpose."  
  
"Alright, I get the board set up." The boy said with a smile as he rushed off to light some candles and darken the room. Suddenly Kaiba was beginning to this was a bad idea.  
  
* * *  
  
The brothers sat across from each other the board facing Kaiba. It was a rectangle shaped peace of wood with an image if the sun in the upper left hand corner and a moon in the upper right. The words 'YES' and 'NO' were at the top while the word 'GOODBYE' rested at the bottom. The alphabet stretched in a vertical line with numbers forming a curve above them.  
  
"OK Onii-sama, this is how it works. We both have to put our hands on the pointer and concentrate on Jounouchi-kun. Don't try to move the pointer. Whenever you want to end the communication move the pointer to the word 'GOODBYE' and that will make the spirit go away."  
  
They put their hands on the pointer and closed their eyes. "We call upon the spirit of Jounouchi Katsuya. Jounouchi-kun please hear our call. Come to us, we wish to speak with you." Mokuba chanted never taking his hands off the pointer. Kaiba pretended to fallow along but he just couldn't take any of this seriously. He didn't even raise an eyebrow when he felt the pointer start to move. 'Mokuba must be desperate.' He thought to himself as his brother continued.  
  
"Who are you? Who are we speaking with." The pointer began to move slowly spelling out a word.  
  
J-O-U  
  
"Mokuba I thought I told you not to move the pointer by yourself." Kaiba scolded his younger brother but Mokuba looked up looking confused and a little pale.  
  
"Y-you mean you didn't move it?" Now Kaiba was the one confused. Could his brother be telling the truth or mealy pulling the wool over his eyes. This time Kaiba asked a question.  
  
"If you're really Jounouchi, then how did I win the duel with Yugi Moto at Duelist Kingdom?" Inwardly he smirked. He had told his younger brother how he had won with his ultimate Blue-Eyes but he left out the part where he threatened to throw himself of the building to stop Yugi from attacking. The pointer began to move again.  
  
Y-O-U-C-H-E-A-T-E-D  
  
"What?" 'Mokuba couldn't have known about that.' The child in question looked at his brother.  
  
"Onii-sama, what's going on?" But them the pointer started moving again.  
  
Y-U-G-I-W-O-U-L-D-N-T-L-E-T-Y-O-U-D-I-E-B-A-S-T-A-R-D  
  
Keeping one hand on the pointer Mokuba wrote down the message on a notepad. "Yugi wouldn't let you die bastard?"  
  
"That's it, Mokuba I don't know how you found out but this has got to stop!"  
  
"What are saying Onii-sama, is it true? And I'm not doing it I swear!" Mokuba gestured taking his hands off the pointer.  
  
"Enough this has gone too far! There is no such thing as-"  
  
"Onii-sama look at the board!" Sure enough the pointer was moving again with out Mokuba's hand any ware near it.  
  
'What the, Mokuba really wasn't doing it.' The pointer raced around the board as Mokuba jotted down the cryptic message.  
  
G-O-T-O-H-E-L-L-K-A-I-B-A  
  
"Go to hell Kaiba' He sounds mad."  
  
'Well he certainly sounds like the mutt.' He thought as the pointer moved again.  
  
Y-O-U-R-F-A-U-L-T  
  
"My fault?" Kaiba exclaimed. "How is your death MY fault!" He stopped. 'I did not just say that, I am not talking to a board game.' The pointer nearly shot out of his hand.  
  
Y-O-U-L-E-F-T-M-E-T-O-D-I-E  
  
His eyes went wide. "Left you to die? How is that possible? I had nothing to do with your capture or death. What could I have possibly have done to have saved you?" the pointer moved slowly then with more force.  
  
T-U-R-N-A-R-O-U-N-D  
  
And then the phrase was repeated again and again.  
  
T-U-R-N-A-R-O-U-N-D-T-U-R-N-A-R-O-U-N-D-T-U-R-N-A-R-O-U-N-D-T-U-R-N-A-R-O-U- N-D  
  
At this point Kaiba was getting a little freaked out so he forced the pointer to 'GOODBYE' but the pointer shout out of his hands to the word 'NO'  
  
Mokuba gulped. "I think he still has something to say." Kaiba stared down at the board. He couldn't explain it or denied it anymore. It was really Jounouchi speaking to him through this cheep board game.  
  
"Then let him speak. Jou, if you can hear me then tell me.who did this to you.  
  
I-D-O-N-T-K-N-O-W  
  
"So you don't know your killer?" The pointer went up to the word 'NO'  
  
"Where were you being held?"  
  
I-D-O-N-T-K-N-O-W  
  
Kaiba was growing frustrated. "Well what do you know?"  
  
1-2-5-7  
  
'Why does he keep bring that up? "What does that mean?"  
  
F-I-N-D-M-Y-K-I-L-L-E-R  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Onii-sama, put your hands back on the pointer I think he loosing the connection." It was true Kaiba could feel that he was loosing his hold. "Jou, I need something more to go on tell me something I can use."  
  
H-U-R-R-Y  
  
The word came out slower then normal it wouldn't be long before the connection was lost. "Hurry for what? What are you trying to say?"  
  
D-A-N-G-E-R- D-A-N-G-E-R- D-A-N-G-E-R- D-A-N-G-E-R- D-A-N-G-E-R- D-A-N-G-E- R-  
  
No matter what he did the same word kept repeating and repeating until suddenly the board burst into flames. Mokuba jumped back while Kaiba grabbed the fire extinguisher. After the fire was out the Kaiba brother took a moment to reflect on what just happened. Finally Mokuba spoke up.  
  
"So.are you really going to help find Jounouchi-kun's killer?" Kaiba was still a little stunned so it took him a moment before he realized that he was still holding the extinguisher. Dropping it with a 'clank' he turned around walking out of the room.  
  
"Onii-sama?" The elder Kaiba nudged Mokuba up the stairs.  
  
"Go to bed Mokuba. I'll talk to you in the morning."  
  
"But-" Kaiba gently pushed him into his room.  
  
"No buts, I need some aspirin." 'And something to drink.' He added to himself as he closed the door. But as he began to walk away he heard Mokuba scream.  
  
"AAHhh!"  
  
"Mokuba, What's wrong?" He flung the door open and gasped at the sight before him. The word 'DANGER' was written all over the walls and the ceiling. A black blur came rushing out and latched onto Kaiba's leg.  
  
"Ican'tsleepherecanIsleepwithyouagainIknowIsaidIwouldn'tbutLOOK!" Kaiba hugged the young boy and took him to his room without argument. "Thanks big brother."  
  
"No problem kiddo." As the brothers settled down in the large bed they began to feel more at ease. But when Kaiba turned out the light the phrase 'TURN AROUND' appeared in bright letters all over the room.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Mokuba spoke up again. "Do you think the servants will let us stay with them tonight.  
  
To be continued in.The Investigation.  
  
Kaiba has had enough. The search for Jounouchi's killed becomes his personal mission but as he goes deeper into the case the facts surrounding become clearer. He must also confront the brutal reality of what really happened to Jou. Can Kaiba find the killer before he looses his mind? And why is Yugi following the teen CEO? See you then. -Shiroi Misa 


	6. The Investigation

Disclaimer: Sorry this chapter took SO LONG. I wanted to update earlier but I was in the last semester of my senior year and I really had to concentrate on my thesis paper and Senior art exhibition. It took up a lot more time then I thought but my entire college grade and portfolio all came down to one night when my work, from 4 years, was on review. So I had no choice but to put this story, as well as many other things I enjoyed, on the back burner. Now that I have graduated and currently unemployed I have a bit more time on my hands so I intend to finish this story in about 5-6 chapters and I will try to update as soon as I can.  
  
Also I do not own Yugioh nor any of their characters. Warning this chapter contains reference to child abuse, violence, NCS, and other unhappy things. I you do not like then do not read. I have been told this story is very scary, I didn't think it was that terrifying although that's coming from the same person who almost fell asleep during the American version of "The Ring" Maybe my roommate's right and I'm just a little desensitized. Oh well, this mystery is only getting stranger for Kaiba so let us begin...  
  
The Investigation   
  
"Will the following students please come to the main office? Moto Yugi and Kaiba Seto. I repeat will the following students please come to the main office? Moto Yugi and Kaiba Seto. That is all." Yugi looked up as he heard his name called.   
  
'Why would they call me down to the office along with Kaiba?' the boy wondered as he made his way to the office. He wasn't surprised to see that Kaiba was already talking with the principal.  
  
"Oh good, you're here Moto-san. Please have a seat." The boys both sat down as Principal Kunochi straighten his tie. "I understand this is a hard time for you two after the loose of Jounouchi-san, but I received a call from the police a short time ago."  
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Why would the police be calling here?"   
  
"It seems they have a few additional questions they need to ask the both of you." Now Yugi was the one concerned.  
  
"But Kunochi-san they already interviewed both Kaiba–kun and me for a few hours when Jounouchi's…when he was found." Yugi mentally steadied himself as the principal explained.  
  
"The police just have a few more questions they need to ask you before they continue the investigation. Your last class is just about over so they'll be taking you both down to the station in a few minuets. Now if you'll excuse me I need to have a word with the officers." Yugi heard Kaiba curse under his breath and mumbled something about having to reschedule some meetings and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
  
  
"I don't get it I already told them everything I know. What else is there?" Kaiba snorted.  
  
"Don't you get it Yugi? They're calling us back in because they're trying to gather more evidence. In other words, the investigation is going no were and they're getting desperate." The rich teen then turned his attention to his cell as Yugi let the words sink in. 'The investigation is going no where? It couldn't be.' He thought. 'They have to find the man who did this to Jounouchi-kun, they just have to.'  
  
* * *   
  
Yugi and Kaiba were brought into separate rooms to be question. "Have a seat Moto-san this won't take very long." Yugi did so and the questioning began.  
  
"How long have you known Jounouchi Katsuya?"  
  
"Almost 2 years now but I told you this already."  
  
"I know just bare with us son we just need to verify a few things." Yugi nodded. "I understand he wasn't always your friend, didn't he use to bully you?"  
  
"Well yes, that's true but he's changed a lot since then."  
  
"Just how did you and Jou become friends."  
  
"He was being harassed by another bully and I stood up for him. I got hurt myself but ever since then he's always been there for me."  
  
"Pardon me if I sound rude but why would you stick up for someone who used to bully you?"  
  
The boy sighed this was almost the same conversation he had with the same officer a few weeks ago.  
  
"I know what it's like to be bullied and don't like to see that happening to anyone. That and I believed that he was a good person deep down and I guess that by helping him he saw it too. He stopped being a bully and we've been friends ever since. I think that's all he really wanted, a good friend."  
  
The officer tapped his pencil yet he had yet he had not written anything down.  
  
"So he stopped bulling other students but did show up with bruises, particularly when he arrived at school?"  
  
The boy frowned. It seemed now the new questions were being asked. "Yes, I noticed them a few times."  
  
"Did he ever tell you where he got them?"  
  
"He told me that he had got into some fight on his way."  
  
"Did you believe him?"  
  
"I did...at first. One time he was being harassed by this gang leader and when he refused to stay with the gang they tried to kill him."  
  
"When you say, 'At first' what did you mean? When did you stop believing it was gang related?"  
  
"Well I guess it was when I saw he was trying to hide his bruises. Jounouchi always went to the showers after the rest of the class and one day I was late and...I saw his back."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"A very large bruise all over his back and shoulders."  
  
"Did you confront him?"  
  
"Yes, I was worried and told him to see the nurse. Then it was almost like he was panicking and begged me not to tell anyone. He said that he had fallen down the stairs but he didn't want to see the nurse because he  
  
didn't want to be sent home. He had missed a bit of school and was afraid he'd be held back."  
  
"And did you believe him?"  
  
"I...I told him I did."  
  
"But did you?"  
  
"I guess I had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling me but...maybe it was because...I didn't want to think there was something he couldn't talk to me about."  
  
"Did you tell anyone about this?" Yugi just shook his head. "Did it continue?"  
  
"It seemed like it was happening less and less but now that I think about it he did always ware a jacket or long sleeves even when it was hot out and I haven't seen him change for gym since that time." The boy pauses suddenly becoming very depressed. "I guess I haven't been as good a friend as I thought I was." The detective took pity on the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault, you were trying to respect his wishes and it wasn't like you were the only one to know about this."   
  
"Why are you asking me about this now though? I thought his father was no longer a suspect and he can't be charged with abusing Jounouchi-kun since he died while in jail."  
  
"Why don't you let me worry about that. Now, tell me exactly what happen on the night he disappeared. Any little thing you could think of may be very helpful."  
  
"I can't really think of anything I haven't said before but here's what I know. He can to my house around 2:00 PM on Sunday. We played a few games of Duel monsters and worked on our homework. We had a project to do together and I wanted to get a head start. Grandpa came in a few times to see how we were doing and we ate dinner around 5:30. He left at exactly 6:30, I know because he asked what time it was and jumped up when I told him the time. He had an 7:00 curfew and almost ran out of the house. He said that he was sorry but he had to get home. I said that I understood and that I'd see him in school the next day. He said that it was a promise and ran out the door…That was the last I ever saw of him." The boy brushed a tear from his eye.  
  
"I know this is hard for you but I have to know did he have his backpack with him when he left?"  
  
"I'm positive he did. He scooped up his books and cards and through the bag over his shoulder before he left."  
  
"And what was in it?"  
  
"Let's see, we were doing math, history and science so he had all of those books with him. He forgot English so we had to share mine but he left it at my place. He also had notebook with his name on it, some pens, and his duel monster deck. That's all I can remember, OH, there was also a day old cupcake he insisted was still good." He noticed that unlike some of the other information this contents of the backpack seemed important enough to write down.   
  
"What's so important about his backpack? Was anything missing from it?"  
  
"Actually the bag was never found. If you must know finding it may be just the clue we're looking for." He stopped himself for he had already said too much. "I'll also need a list of the cards in his deck especially the rare ones." Yugi complied and wrote down as many cards as he could remember form Joey's deck."   
  
The detective looked through the list and put it into a folder. "Thank you, young man, you've been a big help you can go now." Yugi looked up confused.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it, I'll have someone call your grandfather to pick you up. You may wait outside in the waiting area." The tricolor hared boy got up to leave but turned back for a moment.  
  
"Say, how is the investigation really going? I haven't heard anything about any new suspects and all I hear are wild rumors. What's really going on?" The detective looked at the boy's pleading eyes not wanting to dash his hopes but not wanting to lie to him either.  
  
"The truth is we have a lot of evidence to positively convict the man who did this to your friend but without a suspect we may as well have nothing. Jounouchi's backpack was not found anywhere near the crime scene or anywhere where he was abducted. It is our hopes that the killer kept his bag as a souvenir so we can have a reason to arrest him. All we need to do now is find the bag and we'll have our killer. So don't worry we'll have this case wrapped up before you know it." And with that he escorted the young man to the waiting room. Meanwhile all Yugi could think about the truth that he now knew.  
  
'They're not going to find him are they?'  
  
* * *   
  
He didn't know how long he had waited before he heard shouting. 'Sound's like Kaiba.' He thought as he tried to hear what the teen was yelling about in the other room. Suddenly the door burst open with a very pissed off Kaiba storming out. The officer inside quickly followed him.  
  
"Just a minute you can't leave." Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to face the offending man.  
  
"I've had enough of this! It's obviously you don't have a clue who the real killer is and you're trying to use me as scapegoat. Well forget it, I've answered every single one of your stupid questions and I have given you my airtight alibi for practically the entire week Jounouchi was missing. You have shown me nothing to link me to the crime so unless you plan on charging me I'm leaving I have better things to due them to play these stupid games. Either let me go or I'm calling my layer and you'll be out of a job before you can sneeze." The officer in question was about to shout back and have Kaiba restrained when the detective, who had interviewed Yugi, stopped him.  
  
"You may go Kaiba-san." The officer looked up.  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"Forget it, we have nothing on him, besides his DNA wasn't even close. You're free to go but be sure you leave a number where can reach you."  
  
"I already did, I hope you have enough sense not to drag me in here again or they'll be hell to pay." And without another word the billionaire stormed out.  
  
"You're just letting him leave? He hated the kid, and while he may not have been the one to kill him he could have easily hired someone to do it for him!"  
  
"For Peat's sake keep your voice down and think with your head. He was a school bully noting more. This attack was personal if it really was Kaiba he would have done it himself. Beside theirs is no motive, the kid posed no threat to him. This is a dead end and we need to come up with something better or this is going to turn into another cold case file." Yugi knew he wasn't suppose to hear all of that but is was now clear to him that Kaiba was right. There were no leads and Jounouchi killer might never be caught. Suddenly he needed some air.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
Yugi turned to leave the station when he spotted Kaiba on his cell phone. He stayed out of sight but carefully listen to the conversation.   
  
"Hello, Himitsu Detective agency? This is Seto Kaiba. I calling about an unsolved case I would like investigated." There was a pause on the line. "The kidnapping and murder of Jounouchi Katsuya."   
  
Yugi raised am eyebrow. 'Why would Kaiba hire someone to hunt down Jounouchi's killer?'  
  
"Yes I am aware the case is still ongoing, but I would like to enlist the services of a professional. Someone who has a lot of experience in youth related crimes. I'm also going to need someone who is or was a member of the CSI. I can provide more information later." There was another pause as Kaiba waited for a reply. "I'm going to need them ASAP this evening is preferred." Yugi was still listening as Kaiba laid out his plan. "I don't care about the cost. I'll pay for overtime, bonuses what ever you need money is no object."  
  
"…"  
  
"My relation? I'm a…friend of the family." He lied but it would seem suspicion if he said he was the victim's former bully. "You know someone who can make it tonight? Good work, I'll expect them at 7:00PM at my alliterative office. Instructions will be provided via Fax and there will be a bonus if they arrive when you said they would. Good bye" He hung up not waiting for an answer.   
  
"You know it's rude to spy on other people's conversations Yugi." The boy gulped, he hadn't realized that Kaiba has known he was there. "Stay out of this Yugi, this is my problem."  
  
The words struck a cord and then he did something he almost never did with out Yami, he yelled back.   
  
"I should say out of this!? My best friend was murdered with his killer still running free and you have the nerve to tell ME to stay out of this? You didn't care about him at all, all you did was make fun of him even when he tried to be friends with you! He did nothing to you and you put him through hell!" Tears were forming from the boy's eyes as he let out all his unspent anger and aimed it at Kaiba. "How is this your problem Kaiba? Huh? Did one of your goons' mess-up and have him killed thinking it was what you wanted? Are you just covering up for yourself is that it?" Kaiba could only take so much berating of his character from anyone and Yugi had just crossed that line.  
  
"How dare you! Here I am trying to help and you accuse ME of this villa crime?"  
  
"Well what am I suppose to think with you always creeping around the subject? I know you're hiding something I've known it for a while now and even covered for you! Just tell me why you fell you need to hunt down the killer on your own!" Kaiba paused, he wanted to tell someone about what was going on but would Yugi believe him?  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything. Like I said my business is my business." He turned to leave but Yugi violently grabbed his coat sleeve and pulled the taller boy to his level.  
  
"Enough Kaiba! If you don't tell me what's going on I'm going straight to the cops and the press telling them how suspicious you've been acting, it won't take long to fill in the blanks." Kaiba stared wide-eyed at the young dullest in front of him. He saw the look in his eyes, so hurt so angry. He had every right to be all that and more. Making up his mind Kaiba took his jacket out of the boy's grip.  
  
"There no need for that, I assure you I had nothing to do with his death, nor did I discover anything afterwards that it was in anyway connected with me."  
  
"Then for God's sake Kaiba just tell me why you're doing this. I…I need some closures. I need justice for Jounouchi." Yugi couldn't stop the tears rolling down his cheek. "I feel so helpless, I did all I could to find him when he didn't come to school the next day, because I knew his father wouldn't care. It's not fare. All you had to do was give him a chance and he'd have been there for you like he was for me. But no, you were nothing but a bastard to him even when he helped you. He was my strength, my hope, and he could have become something great. Now he'll never get the chance, and I just want to know WHY!" Kaiba was forced to grab the boy's shoulders to steady him. He didn't get it. It looked like Yugi hadn't handle Jou's death as well as he let everyone think. He felt something he hadn't in a long time, pity. He just couldn't stand seeing Yugi like this anymore. The boy was right though; he wasn't the only one suffering from this tragedy.  
  
"Yugi I want you to listen to me." He struggled but met Kaiba's eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you what's been going on but not here. I have to get ready for tonight when the investigator comes but if you absolutely have to know I'll take you along with me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes but this is fair warning, my reasons for needing to solve this case is complicated and I doubt you'll believe me. But you have to swear on Jounouchi's grave that what I tell you tonight will never leave your lips, got that." Yugi nodded even if he was a bit confused. "Also we'll be going over the details of Jounouchi's case from the time he disappeared to the time he was found dead. This WILL be graphic but if we want to have any hope of finding his killer we have no choice. Knowing all of this do you still want to come?"  
  
"I have to, I feel…like I need to be there even if it will be hard."   
  
"Than I'll pick you up tonight at 6:30 sharp and tell no one."   
  
In an instant Kaiba had jumped into his waiting limo and sped off. Yami who had been held back by his light during the confrontation, came out of the puzzle and appeared by Yugi.   
  
"Aibou are you OK?" The boy nodded slightly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry if I got a little out of control." The spirit put his arms around his body to comfort him.  
  
"It's alright, you're still grieving and that's OK. Everyone grieves in their own way."  
  
"So I'm finding out. But what do you think is going on with Kaiba? Is this his way of grieving."  
  
"I think it's something more than that Yugi."  
  
"Well, I may not be able to tell anyone else but I never told you." Yami smirked. He took this an invitation to come along with him when Kaiba came for him in the evening.  
  
"Yes and since you can't tell anyone about this there is no need to tell me." Yugi smiled and took his hand, at least he wouldn't be alone when he discovered the dark truth about Jounouchi as well as Kaiba.  
  
* * *   
  
Kaiba sat in his limo with his head in his hands. 'Why did I do that? Why did I get Yugi of all people involved?' He glanced out the window but in the reflection there was a hint of blond hair. Kaiba snarled at the image trying to will it away. "This is your doing isn't it." He accused the shadowy figure thankful his driver could not hear him. The image seemed to flash for a brief moment then vanished. But Kaiba didn't relax even as he arrived at home greeted by his brother.   
  
"Onii-sama, welcome home." The child ran up and hugged his elder brother but noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong you seem tenser than usual." Kaiba returned the hug and sighed.  
  
"The Police called me in again today. It seems they're so out of the loop they're trying to pin the blame on me." The child looked up in shock.  
  
"But you couldn't have done anything like that! What are they thinking?"  
  
  
  
"The pressure is on to solve this case but since they're too incompetent to do that they're trying to use me as a scapegoat." He said getting angry. "I can't get a moment's piece, when I'm not tormented with nightmares, I'm finding bloody fingerprints everywhere, and now the damn cops are trying to paint ME as the killer." While the young man ranted he didn't notice an old lamp beginning to shake. "This whole situation is out of control! The mutt was annoying alive now that he's dead he making my life a living hell! If he wasn't already dead I just might kill him myself. At least then I would at least have some satisfaction."   
  
BANG!!!  
  
"Yaaa!" Screamed Mokuba as he jumped into the arms of his brother after hearing the old lamp explode just a few feet behind him. Kaiba, now in shock, seemed to calm down. Mokuba looked from the shattered lamp, to his brother, and back to the lamp.  
  
"I think you made him mad." Kaiba shock his head as he told the child his plan to take on the investigation on his own. All the while he insisted that Mokuba stay at home where it was safe as he guided him to his room.  
  
"But Onii-sama, why can't I go with you?" The younger Kaiba pouted as his brother nudged him into his room.   
  
"Mokuba, I'm investigating a brutal murder, if you having nightmares now, this might put you into a coma."  
  
"Ha ha very funny. Do you think it will really be that bad?" Kaiba debated about what to tell his brother. The sad truth was that Jounouchi didn't die a peaceful death and even he didn't want to know all of the details. But this was the only way he could ever hope to find any peace.  
  
"I won't be pretty but I need to do this, and you know it." The dark hared child nodded.  
  
"You're right, Jounouchi can't rest until you find his killer. I'll stay here out of the way. I'll even lock the door until you get back." Seto gave his brother a rare smile.  
  
"I knew I could count on you. Just stay there until I get back, but don't wait up it'll be late." And with that the brothers parted. As the door closed Kaiba called for one of his top guards.  
  
"Watch his room and don't let anyone in or out until I get back. You got that?" The man silently nodded.  
  
* * *   
  
Yugi thought it a bit strange that Kaiba had driven himself to the game shop but at least was punctual. 6:30 PM on the dot. Kaiba wasted no time picking up Yugi, keeping his promise, and drove off to meet with the detective. The ride was quiet at first the older boy hoping Yugi would forget that he had promised to tell him why he had gone to the trouble of tracking down the killer himself.  
  
"So, Kaiba, why are you so willing to help now?" No such luck.   
  
'Someone up there hates me.' He sighed. 'Might as well get this over with. Maybe he'll leave thinking I'm crazy or something and ask to go home.'  
  
"Yugi what I am about to tell you doesn't leave this car, understand?"  
  
"I get it Kaiba, would you just tell me already?"  
  
"Fine, it all started before the funeral. Mokuba told me something he didn't tell the police when he found the body. He said that he followed a man he could have sworn was Jounouchi. Thinking it was him he chased the man only to find Jou's remains instead."  
  
"Are you telling me that Mokuba think he saw Jounouchi's…ghost."  
  
"Wait, it gets better. At the funeral as I was about to leave I glanced out of a window and saw his face staring at me. That was just the beginning. Mokuba and I have been having vivid nightmares involving the said boy to the point where we can barley sleep without expecting to find a bloody hand print on our close. And it's not just while we were asleep, his 'presence' shall we say is evident even while we are awake. Mokuba went so far as to try a Ouija board to get some answers. I never thought it would work, but it's hard to ignore a pointer damning you to hell before bursting into flames. I don't know what's going on and I still refuse to call it haunting but if catching that bastard puts an end to all of this, than so be it."   
  
Kaiba waited for a response. He honestly wasn't sure how the boy would react. Granted he claimed to have a sprite of a dead Egyptian in his oversized necklace but this was Jou's he was talking about. Something Yugi might not take lightly. Yugi seem to be lost in thought for a moment before speaking out.  
  
"Is that true Kaiba? Is it really Jounouchi's spi-presence that's making you do this?"  
  
"I don't care what it is. It's not a ghost, there is no such thing, and furthermore nobody MAKES me do anything I don't want. This was my decision."  
  
"But that's the strange thing. For a while now I kept getting this…feeling that Jounouchi was still around, whenever I was near you. I know it doesn't make much sense but that's what I think. But I was wondering…why would he come to you and not me?"  
  
"How the fuck should I know? He's your friend he should be bugging you and leaving me and my little brother alone!" He stopped realizing that he had just admitted out loud for the first time that he felt he was in fact being haunted. Yugi remained silent, which was fine with Kaiba. "We're here." He said pulling up on a hidden driveway to a secluded building of Kaiba Corp.  
  
To be continued in...  
  
The Evidence 


	7. The Evidence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but if you really thought I did I can get you a great deal on the Brooklyn bridge. I don't own the song, "Duvet" by Boa. I own Hide and Chisa but, you meet them in a minute. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far I never thought I'd break 100 reviews.   
  
You know it's funny a lot of my family members have claimed to had an encounter with a ghost. My parents had a friend who's lived in a place where one often heard the voices of small children even when they were alone in the room. My Aunt saw a Head floating thought her living room. She knows she was awake because her dog woke her up. (Says he looked just a scared as she was.) My own sister, who has never believed in ghosts, saw some in OUR OWN ROOM. She woke me up one night and said in a panicked voice, "I see Girls at the foot of your bed!" She get insomnia and likes to annoy me when she's bored so I didn't take her seriously. She kept pointing saying there were four girls dressed for a slumber party huddled around a flashlight. They turned and looked up at her and went back to the flashlight. She then bolted from the room and I went back to sleep. Now, I never actually looked, I had to get up early for work the next day, but she swears to this day that she saw the ghost of four girls. They have never reappeared but I can't say if they were there or not. Do I believe in ghost? Well I believe there are many things in this world that we don't understand so I like to keep an open mind. But what about Kaiba? Maybe it's time he took a harder look at...  
  
THE EVIDENCE   
  
They were met by a middle aged man in a long gray coat. "Mr. Kaiba, right on time." The man was in his mid 40's with greying hair. He stood just a tad shorter then Kaiba himself. Casually he puffed on a thick cigar blowing smoke around the room. Kaiba was used to the cloudy atmosphere but poor little Yugi coughed making his presence known.   
  
"Who's the kid." Yugi twitched at the remark. If there was one thing he hated was being called a kid.  
  
"For you information I'm 16 years old -cough- 17 in about two months –cough-." The man just smirked.  
  
"Kid when you get to be my age anyone under 25 is still a kid."  
  
"You called Kaiba Mr. and he's not much older then me?"  
  
"He helping to put my grandkids through collage, I'll call him Mary Sue if he wants." A low cough from Kaiba brought them to attention.  
  
"If you two don't mind I would like to get this investigation underway."  
  
"Where are my manors I'm private detective Igami Hideaki, Please call me Hide." He extended his hand and Kaiba shook it.  
  
"A pleasure, this is Yugi Moto. He's a friend of victim I thought he could help us." The detective looked over Yugi skeptically but waved them both into the main control room.   
  
"I've been in private practice for about 12 years now. I only investigate juvenile abduction and murder cases. Before that I was a regular detective on the police force. I trust I'm qualified Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba only nodded. As the trio entered the room they met a young woman with short brown hair in her late 20'sitting at a computer screen.  
  
"And this lovely young lady is Yuki Chisato."  
  
"Just Chisa will you Hide."  
  
"Sorry, 'Chisa' here is an active member in this city finest CSI team. She on leave of duty because of a broken leg and after her first week she's going stir crazy and just itching to get back to work." Never looking up from her workstation Chisa just shock her head.  
  
"Should I take that as a compliment or insult?"  
  
"Oh come on Chisa, at least greet the guy that's getting you out of the house a little early."  
  
Sighing she turned her chair around. "A please to meet you Mr. Kaiba you'll excuse me if I don't get up." She said pointing to a cast on her leg and turning back to her computer.  
  
"You must forgive her she's a workaholic and loves a challenge."  
  
"I also hate loose ends and dead ends. You were called in on this case Hide, why don't you update Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"While it's true I was called in there's still one thing that's bothering me." Chisa sighed.  
  
"Oh Lord, here we go."  
  
Ignoring his partner the detective continued. "My only question is why?"  
  
"Why what?" asked Kaiba. He was getting a tad annoyed at these constant interruptions.  
  
"Why would a man such as yourself, who's notorious for slugging insults at one Jounouchi Katsuya, take such a personal interest in his murder investigation." Kaiba glared at him, he had called this man for help not harassment. Still he had to play it cool since there was still some suspicion on him.  
  
"Lets just say I agree with Chisa, I don't like leaving loose ends especially when they hit so close to home." Hide, unfazed by the infamous Kaiba stare didn't back down.  
  
"How is it close to home, from what I understood you were the kids personal tormentor."   
  
"There's a difference between finding someone annoying and wishing they would get deported than actually arranging their demise." The teen CEO's continued to glare at man but it had little effect.  
  
"I'm not accusing anybody of anything. I'm just curious." Kaiba was about to respond when his partner jumped in.  
  
"Oh for Heaven's sake Hide. Just drop it will you? The kids a genius, he wouldn't be stupid enough to hire professionals if he had anything to do with this. Now get your nose out of his business and back to the case at hand." The man scratched his head and moved over to her.  
  
"I guess she's got a point but-"  
  
"No buts, I don't like you accusing our boss with out prof."  
  
"Speaking of which what do you have for us." Grateful that Chisa had made Hide drop the subject Kaiba moved in closer fallowed closely by the silent Yugi. Chisa punched a few bottons turning on the over head screen.  
  
"I checked over the autopsy and crime scene records and while it looks like they found everything there are a few part I have to disagree with. Let us start from the beginning shall we?" with a click of the mouse an image of Jounouchi's dead body at the scene of the crime popped up. Yugi put a hand to his mouth at the sight of his best friend's brutalized body. Seeing this Hide made the woman pause.  
  
"Hey kid, I'm warning you, it doesn't get any prettier than this. If you can't handle this then please leave now." Yugi forced himself to remain calm. Something told him he needed to be here and he wasn't about to let Jou down a second time.  
  
"No, I'm fine I can handle this."   
  
//Aibou, would you like me to take over?//  
  
/Only if it really gets to be too much, I really do need to be here. I know it./  
  
//Alright, I will respect your wishes.// and with that Chisa continued the lecture.  
  
"Name: Jounouchi Katsuya. Abducted on Sunday the 10th and was found dead at the bottom of Widow's Ridge below the cliff the fallowing Monday the 18th. The position of the body rules out a fall or suicide. Further examination reviles the body was not moved but that he was in fact pushed off the edge of a cliff. The victim was still alive after the fall but only for about 10-15 minutes, we know this because of the amount of the victim's blood was found around his body. He was fully dressed with the exception of one shoe missing from his left foot. He was also wearing a watch that broke on impact . It is determined that young man was pushed off the cliff and left to die late Thursday the 14th early Friday morning. The broken watch read 12:44, estimated time of death is around 1:00 am Friday the 15th.  
  
Kaiba's head shot up with realization. "12:57." He said in a low voice but not low enough for Hide not to catch.  
  
"Pardon."  
  
"It's his time of death, 12:57." Chisa didn't turn around but answered anyway.  
  
"We can't determine the exact time since he didn't die on impact so for all we know that really is his time of death." Kaiba nodded keeping his other thoughts to himself not wanting anymore questions from either of them. Meanwhile Yugi shifted.  
  
"Poor Jounouchi-kun. All alone with no one to hear his calls for help."  
  
"Actually he couldn't call for help." Said Chisa calmly as Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why is that." The CIA clicked her mouse and brought up a screen of Jou's blackened neck.  
  
"See that dark ring? That my friends is a very nasty bruise. The cause repeated yet not fatal strangulation. This caused the vocal cords to be crushed enabling Jounouchi to Speak or utter any oral sound." Yugi shut his eye for a moment unable to look at the screen. Kaiba thought for a moment. In the all the times he had been having Jou making his nightly visits he had never once heard him speak. Even Mokuba told him that he never Actually HEARD the ghost speak to him.  
  
"So what does that mean exactly?" Hide blew a puff from his cigar.  
  
"We've speculated that the victim was ritually asphyxiated in order to, shall we say increase the arousal and stimulation during sex." Chisa saw Kaiba cringe and thought it best to keep the details of the boy's rapes on a need to know basic.  
  
"While I don't feel it is necessary to go into details of the sexual assaults I do have a questions for Yugi." Yugi looked up grateful she wasn't going to go any further. "What was Jounouchi eating habits like." Yugi thought it was a bit strange but answered honestly.  
  
"Well he was always hungry and would devour his food when ever he could." He heard Kaiba snicker in the background but chose to ignore it. "Why do you ask?" Chisa took a breath before she answered.  
  
"Because it looks like the Jounouchi was basically starving. His captor didn't feed him much but the autopsy shows a prolonged lack of nutrition. After they arrested his father they found the fridge was almost empty. The father spent his paycheck on booze and food for himself but his son was forced to use what little money he got from his part time job for food and any other personal expenses." Kaiba was no longer snickering in fact there was a look of disgust on his face. "That was one of the main reasons they were so insistent on trying him for child abuse." Kaiba stepped up to Chisa.   
  
"I'm more interested in finding Jounouchi's real killer. His father was cleared much to the dismay of the DA so let's hear something relevant." Chisa knew Kaiba seemed almost disturbed but this new revaluation but decided it best not to bring it up again unless it was nessasary.  
  
"What really interest me Mr. Kaiba is his fingers." She brought up an image of Jounouchi left hand. "I take it he's right handed."  
  
Yugi looked up at the female detective. "How did you know?" She enlarged the image of his wrist.  
  
"See that bruise on his wrist. It's from a pair of hand cuffs. I thought it was a little strange that coroner didn't link these two together. Handcuffs are basically kept on the wrist by way of the thumb joint and the Jounouchi's hands were small enough that by forcefully breaking the thumb he could have slipped the cuffs off." Kaiba looked up surprised.  
  
"You're saying he did that to himself?"  
  
"I'm saying he tried to get away. The rest of the fingers on his left hand were bent back at a much latter time. With no busing that tells me they were broken just before he died." She paused bringing up a picture of Jounouchi's right hand, that nailless hand that had been the cause of so many nightmares for the Kaiba brothers. "Now take a look at his other hand. The original report said Jou's capture tour them off as a form of torture."  
  
"I take it you disagree." Said Hide as he watched over her shoulder.  
  
"If it was just the nails I'd say yes but look at the tips of the fingers." The group was given gruesome view of Jou bloodied hand. Yugi almost called for Yami at that point but he wanted to stay there for Jounouchi's sake. "The flesh has been scraped off, I suspect that is due to this scraping that the nails were pulled from the hand." She demonstrated but lightly scraping the top of the table. Hide repeated the motion and looked at his hands.  
  
"What do you think? He broke his own thumb to get free of the handcuffs and made his escape attempt, but something stopped him?" Chisato then enlarged the tips of the fingers focusing on small little specks embedded within the flesh.  
  
"What are those?" questioned Kaiba as Chisato enlarged it even more.  
  
"They're fragments of blacktop, the kind they only use on roads." Yugi looked up for a moment.  
  
"Then...he got out somehow?" Both detectives thought for a moment then Hideaki spoke.  
  
"He must have been dragged that's the only way the blacktop could have gotten into his fingers."  
  
"Here's what I think." Chisato said as she looked closer. "If he was outside and dragged there would have been more marks on his body and close but they're only on his fingers and some smaller bits on his wrist. I think where ever he was kept was just below street level. He probably didn't know his way around and was cornered in a room with no door but a small window. Not being able to yell for help he reached his hand out hopping someone would see him." Hideaki now understood the logic and finish the scenario.  
  
"But his captor found him first and in desperation Jou grabbed a hold of the pavement and hung on for dear life. Even while he was being dragged back inside and his fingernails were being torn from own hand." Chisato noticed Yugi was looking a little sick, she wasn't sure but Kaiba didn't seem to be doing so great either.  
  
"I think they get the point Hideaki!"   
  
"Oh, sorry. Forgot who I was with for a moment." he said slightly embarrassed. Kaiba then stepped forward.  
  
"Not to push you guys but is any of this really helping to find the killer?" Hideaki fiddled with his tie as he explained.  
  
"By studying the evidence and the profile in a case is how we come up with a suspect. Lord knows he left enough evidence behind to make a positive ID. That's why his father, as well as yourself, were ruled out as a suspect so early on. What we know is this. He's a middle age man, likes to keep to himself, and make about an upper middle class salary. Publically he may seem appalled to such behavior but secretly he is enthraled by it. Jounouchi's was not a random victim as much as the press likes to say. This was a carefully planed abduction and he's probably been watching the boy for some time now. We know Jou didn't know his attacker and wasn't kept in his captor's home because it would have been nearly impossible for someone to hide something like that in an apartment. Now, about where the body was found."  
  
Chisato pulled up the information on the primary crime scene. The photo were a little much for little Yugi, seeing his best friend lying there with his eye staring into nothing. He had to let Yami take control for the moment. Kaiba was too busy shivering to notice the sudden change. Hide was looking over some more detailed information of the layout of the area.  
  
"Let's see. Jounuochi was found at the bottom of Widow's peek, fully cloth with the exception of one shoe. The question is why here. It's clear he was being held in the city a good 35 min. drive from town. Why not dump him in the river or even in a dumpster." Chisato gave her partner a look silently telling him to watch what he said around the two boys.  
  
"Maybe he was worried about being spotted. The peek isn't exactly a tourist attraction." He look thoughtful for a moment but not really convinced.  
  
"But Jounouchi was still alive when he was thrown from the cliff." He looked closer at the crime scene photo. "Something here isn't adding up. Why would he have Jounouchi dressed, and keep him alive, drive him all the way out there only to through him off the cliff?" It was then Kaiba started to take a closer look at the screen and thought.  
  
"What if he didn't realize he was still alive?" Hide looked up at Kaiba's words.  
  
"Hang on a moment, Chisato, didn't they pull some of the suspect's blood off of the body?" She quickly checked the backlog and confirmed her partners suspicion.  
  
"Yes, it was under the fingernails on his left hand." The detective's face lit up.  
  
"I think I know what happened. Take a closer look at his neck only this time check the back." She did just that and paused.  
  
"This is strange, it looks like he was strangled from the back as well as the front."  
  
"Exactly here what I think happened. Somehow our boy gets free again which would explain why his close were still on, he was plaining to get out of there. However, his captor found him first. He crept behind him and strangled him to the point of unconsciousness thinking he was dead. He loads what he thinks is the body in his car and drives to the cliffs. That place down below is honeycombed with hidden caves and passages, he was probably trying to go under cover of darkness and hide the body in a previously selective spot but Jounouchi had other ideas. Once he woke up he knew this was his last chance to get away and fought back effectively scratching his captor across the face. The suspect becomes enraged at the unexpected attack and in a fit of anger pushes Jounouchi off of the cliff face." Kaiba closed his eyes and Yami shuttered at hearing the final moments of the young man's life.  
  
"Well it does seem to fit the crime scene, there were sings of a struggle." said Chisato after checking her notes. "The skin we found under the nail was facial epidermal. And the area where Jou landed was in a very odd spot. Realizing it would take too much time to go down and collect the body and hide it again he decided to cut his losses and leave him to die on the rocks below." Yugi discreetly wiped a tear from his eye. Jou never deserved any of this, they needed to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible. Hide looked over and checked Chisa work.  
  
"OK, let's recap. Jou was abducted around 6:50 on Sunday only a few blocks from his home. He was held captive while being tortured, sexually assaulted and starved. Some time around Monday or Tuesday he broke his thumb in order to try and escape which resulted in the tearing of his finger nails. He was held until late Thursday when he made another attempt only to attacked from behind and knocked unconscious. He was taken to the dump sight but surprised his captor effetely scratching him on the face. Enraged the suspect through Jou off the cliff where he died around 1:00 am on Friday. His body was found about three days later on Monday evening." Kaiba sighed this was only getting him more frustrated by the minuit.  
  
"This is all well in good but has any of this really help to find the man responsible?" Chisa rolled her eyes but remained calm.   
  
"Actually I think we've had a break through here?" Hide said as he made a few notes in his notes. "If we're right, and Jounouchi was kept an under ground room with the window was on the ground level, than that narrows down out search area by a huge amount. Here's what we're going to do. Tomorrow we'll head down to City Hall and go through the blue print room with a fine-tooth comb. With the cement samples we found on the bottom of Jou's shoe we'll be able to narrow down our search and find our secondary crime scene." Hide seemed please with the amount of progress in a single evening and Chisa looked satisfied as well. Yugi was a bit relieved but Kaiba was far from it.  
  
"So you're saying this could still take several days?" Chisa gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, this is extensive research. The older blueprints for the city are still backlogged and are not in the new computer system. We need to go over all of the building that fit our profile and I'm afraid that can't be done in a matter of hours." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"So you're saying you'll need more money for the sped up search, is that it?" Hide raised and eyebrow and laughed.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, while additional funds would help to hire more cops for the search it's still going to take a while to insure there are no mistakes and the location isn't missed in our hast. I'm afraid money isn't an issue some things just take time. Why such the rush though? Are you afraid the killer might skip town or something?" Kaiba shifted.  
  
"I don't know why but I get the feeling we're running out of time." Chisa thought for a moment and looked up.  
  
"You mean before he does this again?" Everyone looked her way. "It's only speculation at this point but we talked about this not being his first murder." Hide bit his lip as a new thought crept into his head.  
  
"You're talking about a serial killer." it was more of a statement then a question. "If that is the case than time is of the essences, but unless we can get a solid lead right now there really isn't much we can do." The room grew a bit eary clouded in silence. Everyone was getting the feeling there was that they were missing something. Kaiba racked his brain but the ghastly images that found there way into his head weren't helping...or were they. He thought back to the crime scene when he first found the body and realized that something was missing, but what. He remembered Yugi telling him that Jounouchi was over his place before he was abducted. They would have been doing homework, watching some TV and...playing duel Monsters. THAT'S IT!  
  
Kaiba suddenly grabbed Yugi surprising the boy. "Yugi, tell me, did Jounouchi have his deck with him before he left your place?"  
  
Yugi was a but confused but nodded. "Well, yeah, we were playing together just before he left. I remember him putting it in his bag before he ran out the door." Kaiba smirked almost laughing.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner." He walked over to another computer and began to access his private system. The other looked at each other confused. Hide was the one to Speak up first.  
  
"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Kaiba didn't look up from his work but he did answer.  
  
"I should have thought of this sooner. We can track his deck with my satellite system. If the killer decided to keep his bag as a souvenir we'll be able to hunt him down in no time." Chisa pushed her chair over to Kaiba's station and looked on.  
  
"How can you track them they're just cards." Yugi and the Hide walked over to see for themselves.  
  
"They're not 'just cards' in each card has a small microchip designed to read in holographic machines. That's how major duels are kept track of. Jounouchi's card deck in listed in my system and I'm going to try to pin-point it's approximate location." Yugi, while Grateful that Kaiba might have just found a way to find Jounouchi's killer, he was having mixed emotions as well. Kaiba might have been able to find his best friend while he was still alive if he had only thought of this sooner. He couldn't help but wonder what was running through the burnett's head but he hope there was at least a bit of regret. It may have been a bit spiteful but he couldn't help it. He tried to put it to the back of his mind for now, there were more important things to worry about. They had to get this killer off the street before someone else wound up like Jounouchi.  
  
"Kaiba-kun, he added three new cards to his deck since the last match. They are, Skull Dice, Graceful Dice, and Card Exchange." Kaiba turned his head to the younger duelist.  
  
"Those are rare cards where did he get cards like that?" Yugi fought back a tear.  
  
"They were an early birthday present from me...he seemed so happy too." Hide put his hand on the young man's shoulder as Kaiba made the last few calculations on his satelite program and it wasn't long before he hit the jack pot.  
  
"Bingo, I've got a lock! I've narrowed it down to a two block radius and there's only one building that fit the profile!" Hide smiled.  
  
"Great job kid-I mean Mr. Kaiba! I'll call in the chief of police and we'll be there first thing in the morning."  
  
"No!" shouted Kaiba. "I need to see this place for myself and I won't wait for tomorrow." He said as he stood up prepaying to lead. Hide grabbed his arm in an effort to stop him.  
  
"Now hang on, you just can't go into a crime scene! You could contaminate the evidence and we might even loose our case because you're not a recognized law figure." Kaiba shook off the Hide's grip.  
  
"Then you come with me." Chisa was floored.  
  
"What! You've got to be kidding?" But Kaiba wasn't backing down. "This is crazy, first of all it's night, seconds you only have one officer with you who's only in private practice. Mr. Kaiba please just wait until morning when we can do a proper investigation."  
  
Kaiba turned to Yugi. "This is something I have to do. I don't know why but I feel there's a reason I need to be there, and as soon as possible. I know what you're thinking Yugi. That if I had tried this hard to find Jounouchi when you asked he might still be alive today." Yugi looked away but he didn't deny what Kaiba said was the truth. "I'm willing to fallow the book and not touch anything there but I need to go there NOW. With or with out your help." After a few moments of silence Hide stepped forward.  
  
"Alright Mr. Kaiba, I'll take you there."  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Chisa. "Hide you can be serious!" He just smirked.  
  
"Don't worry about us. I'll make sure we don't mess this up."  
  
"But without back up? For all you know the guy could still be there and if you walk in on him-" she was cut off when Kaiba shoved something in her face that looked like a strange headset. "What is this?"  
  
"It's one of Kaiba corps new inventions. It will aloud you to see and hear everything we do in order to stay in contact. If the connection is lost at anytime for what ever reason, feel free to call 911." she slumped defeated in her chair.  
  
"I guess I'm not going to talk you out of this am I?" Hide gave her a reassuring smile.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll be with him the whole time."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about."   
  
"I'm coming too." announced Yugi attempting to fallow Kaiba but Hide stopped him.  
  
"Oh no you don't."  
  
"You're letting Kaiba go, and I was Jounouchi best friend so I should go too."  
  
"Listen Kid-"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME KID!"  
  
"Fine, Yugi, we need you here. Chisa still has a broken leg and if an emergency comes up she might not be able to get to us in time. Plush, it will be a lot easier to look after one person instead of two. I know you want to help but you can honestly be of more help here then with us. So, can we count on you to back us up?" Yugi was torn. He wanted to help but he didn't want to get in the way. What else could he do?  
  
"Alright, I'll stay."  
  
"Good man." Hide said as he headed out the door with Kaiba.  
  
"Be careful!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, if he doesn't come back we don't get paid!" Chisa rested her hands in her head and Yugi bit his lip, Hide's inspired words did little to quell their worries.   
  
* * * *   
  
The car ride was a quiet one which Kaiba preferred. Hide on the other hand was hating the silence.  
  
"How about a little radio?" Kaiba snorted but didn't say no so Hide took this as an 'whatever'. He turned on a random station and caught the end of a song but another one took it's place.  
  
And you don't seem to understand  
  
A shame, you seemed an honest man  
  
And all those fears you hold so dearWill turn to whisper in your ear  
  
Kaiba shifted in his seat trying not to pay attention to the lyrics but it seemed like there all being aimed at him.  
  
And you know what they say might hurt you  
  
And you know that it means so much  
  
And you don't even feel a thing  
  
'Who the hell wrote this song?' he thought as the onslaught of emotional turmoil continued.  
  
  
  
I am falling  
  
I am fading  
  
I have lost it all  
  
He was growing very agitated. It seemed like this song was meant for him and Jou. Not that he would ever admit it.  
  
And you don't seem the lying kind  
  
A shame that I can read your mind  
  
And all the things that I read there  
  
Candle-lit smile that we both share  
  
He hated the fact that this was making him feel guilty all over again, he hated the fact that he felt guilty at all.  
  
And you know I don't mean to hurt you  
  
But you know that it means so much  
  
And you don't even feel a thing  
  
'That's what you think? How would you know? You never got close enough to know anything about me.' He stop realizing he was having a mental battle with a ghost.  
  
I am falling  
  
I am fading  
  
I am drowning  
  
Help me to breathe  
  
'Stop it.' he said beginning to loose his grip.  
  
I am hurting  
  
I have lost it all  
  
I am losing  
  
Help me to breathe...  
  
"I said SHUT UP!" he road and punched the radio so hard a few sparks went flying. Hide jumped a bit and almost swerved off the road. After getting the Vical under control he glanced over to Kaiba.  
  
"You know, I could have changed the chanal. Something you want to talk about?" Kaiba snorted.  
  
"You're my detective, not my psychiatrist." Hide kept his eyes on the road but continued the conversation. He would ask about a new radio later, now was not a very good time.  
  
"Fare enough. I was just thinking that hearing the details about Jounouchi being abused at home might have struck a nerve." It was true, Joucouchi's living conditions had brought up so very unpleasant memories.  
  
"And what makes you say that." Kaiba said without turning around continuing to stare out the window.  
  
"You were abused by your adoptive father, weren't you?" Kaiba shot him a look. He didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Some detective you are."  
  
"Oh I think I'm a pretty good one. You know he's done it before?" While he stayed silent he raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you're aware he had a biological son before you were adopted?"  
  
"Of course I knew. He died in a car wreck six years ago."  
  
"Were you also aware that Noa, the child, was also being abused?" Now Kaiba was interested. "You see I worked on Noa's case a few years back. While his death was not the result, like Jounouchi, evidence was found that he had been abused for years. I tried to have charges pressed against the father but with money comes power and he used that power to hide his crime. You know what they say, "Pay a man enough and he'll walk barefoot into Hell." (1) Well I found out it was true. I couldn't get anyone to bring him up on charges and I almost lost my job because of it. I even went so far to try and make sure he couldn't adopt any more children but as you well know I was unsuccessful. So you see Mr. Kaiba, I'm pretty good at what I do. The problem is getting people to listen." Kaiba was stunned. He had been compared to Noa his whole life, he never thought his bastard of a father would go so far, but than again he did want the perfect heir, guess a little conditioning was in order. The rest of the ride was silent but in only twenty minutes they had arrived at their destination.  
  
Kaiba and Hide put on their communication devices. They turned them on and Hide tested the sound. "Testing, testing, can you hear me Chisa."  
  
"That's affirmative, I can also see what you're seeing. How about you Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Confirmed, all system are go."  
  
"You're coming in nice and clear Kaiba." Said Yugi as he watched the burnet slowly walk towards the building across the street.  
  
"OK, Here's the game plan. We walk in but take it very slowly, we don't know if anyone's still in there or not. Mr. Kaiba please fallow me." And with that the pair slowly crept towards the building but something made Kaiba stop. Hide saw this and turned around. "Mr. Kaiba what's wrong?" Kaiba paused as he finally took in his surroundings. There was a casual restaurant right next to the building they were meant to investigate. Then it dawned on him, he had been here before.  
  
"That restaurant." he said pointing. "I...I was at that restaurant before." Hide looked surprised.  
  
"Really when?" Kaiba paused again.  
  
"I...I don't remember? It was a business lunch but, I can't remember when that was." Hide went up to his boss.  
  
"Maybe you should stay back he-"  
  
"NO!" Kaiba shouted. "I'm going in there and nothing short of the building collapsing is going to stop me." Hide cringed at that last comment.  
  
'I really wish he hadn't said that.' he thought giving into Kaiba's request. Slowly they made their way through the darkened streets guided by flashlights. As the door came into view Hide stopped. "Wait I think I see something." the detective backed up and shown his light down the ally between the restarunt and the condemned building. In the distance he saw what he was hoping to find. A ground level, barred window towards the far end of the darkened ally. "Let's take a look shall we?"   
  
And with that the pair slowly made their way down the black road in hopes of discovering the truth. But as Kaiba drew closer and closer to the window he felt a sense of dread. Little things, things that been in front of him for a long time were now coming together weaving the horrid truth in front of his eyes. But he said nothing almost as if he was hoping they wouldn't find what knew in his soul had was there.  
  
"Chisa you still there?" Hide said ignorant to the inner turmoil Kaiba was facing at the moment.  
  
"Yes, I'm here but damn I feel like I'm reading a really bad horror story on Fanfiction.net. Could you at least give me a play by play here." He laughed nervously.  
  
"Well as you can see we've reached the window and there is some dark substance near the sill in several lines." He pulled out a Q-tip and a small case from his pocket to test the substance. "Guess what? It's blood and it's Human." Then he saw something sticking in the middle of the lines. He took a pair of tweezer and extracted in from the pavement.  
  
"Hide, is that what I think it is?" he hear Chisa ask on the other end of the line.   
  
"I'm afraid it is. Jounouchi's fingernail."   
  
"My, fault..." Hide turned to see a very shaken Seto Kaiba.   
  
"What was that?" Kaiba just stared at the nail in Hide's hands.  
  
"He was right...it was my fault...I left him to die..."  
  
to be continued in...  
  
The Guilty  
  
We do things everyday without thinking. Things that seem unimportant and so we never think about the consequences to our actions. But we are responsible for the things we do and more importantly, the things we failed to do. Kaiba made a choice once, a choice would not be forgotten, a choice that would haunt him, a choice that cost a life. Now he must face the truth that refused to be buried but what then.  
  
(1) My favorite quote from "Gargoyles" 


	8. The Guilty

Disclaimer: Wow I never thought this little story would get so many reviews and scare so many people. I feel loved. I hope I'm getting a bit quicker with my chapters I'm a very slow typist after all. I just want to let you all know not to expect the next chapter to be up until after August 10th. I have to get my costume ready for Otakon I'm going as BT from .Hack/Sign if I can get it finished. My music video will be shown but is not in the contest (would you believe it's a comedy using Fushigi Yuugi footage with music from The White Stripes) Well enough of my self advertising I am here to warn you this chapter goes into graphic detail about Jounouchi failed escape attempt, so if you're squeamish, you shouldn't have read this story at all ~.^ And after several emails and reviews I must advise you not to read this fic after dark or before you're planing to go to bed. So read at your own risk and feast you eyes upon...  
  
The Guilty  
  
Kaiba stared down at the nail that had once belonged on the finger of Jounouchi Katsuya. He wasn't aware that detective Hide was trying to talk to him or that Yugi was speaking through his headset. In fact, he wasn't aware of just about anything around him. Seeing the blood stained street with bits of human nails and skin embedded in the surface was bringing it all back. The restaurant, the empty desk at school, the fliers plastered up all over town it was all coming together. And that sound, he had wrote it off as insignificant before but now he could never forget it. Even in his dream it reminded him. The head of Kaiba Corp. sank down to his knees never taking his eyes off the spot as the image became as clear as a if he was seeing it on a TV screen. Wether it was a memory, Jounouchi forcing his mind to see what he had done or simply his mind filling in all of the blanks, it mattered not. And now the mystery of why Jounouchi was terrifying him with gory nightmares is reviled.  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
Kaiba shook hands with the manager of Kin First National Bank. The man was very pleased with the ideas Mr. Kaiba had to boost his company back up after the disappointing market drop on Monday. They had finished a business lunch at the classy restaurant called The Blue Swallow and were preparing to leave.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Kaiba don't worry about that little thing." Mr. Takashi said as Kaiba took out his credit card. "I'll take care of that." Kaiba smiled but took the bill anyway.  
  
"I couldn't do that. I was the one who called you here to discuss business which you so graciously accepted. Think of this as the type of returns you'll see from your investment. Besides it's a good write off." Mr. Takashi patted the younger man on the back pleased with his answer.  
  
"That's what I want to hear, I have a good feeling about deal." Inwardly Kaiba snared. He hated sucking up to someone he would never so much as look at on the street but he needed this deal to go through in order for his company to stay on top. There were plenty of people who would take advantage of a situation like this in fact he could he could think of five. But he tuffed it out. He had lasted this long and a little set back wasn't going to slow him down, nothing would.   
  
They left the restaurant but as Kaiba was about to leave Mr. Takashi stopped him. "Hey Kaiba, what do you say to a few drinks to celebrate." 'I'd say get lost but I'd rather not blow this deal.'  
  
"I'm sorry I really do need to get back to the office, the sooner I do the sooner we both start tuning a large profit." As the bank manager continued to ramble on and on about meaningless dribble Kaiba noticed a very old condemned building to the right of the restaurant he was just at. For a moment he though he hear something in the ally but turned back to the man pretending to listen.  
  
* * * *   
  
Jounouchi limped through the hall way searching to find a way out. Pain seeped though every part of his being but the desire to escape was stronger. He just had to get some help if he could only get outside, it was the middle of the day, someone was bound to see him. His close were ripped and socked with blood sweat and semen. He still couldn't remember how he got them back on or where his shoe was but his dislocated thumb reminded him of how he got out of his personal toucher chamber. But where to go from here? He was still a bit disoriented from this morning's 'playtime' as his captor called it. He had left to go to work but knew he'd be back for his lunch break any minute now for more 'fun'. It had taken him all morning to get his head to stop swimming long enough to concentrate on breaking his own thumb. Although he probally should have done it before his head cleared, it might have been quicker and less painful. He looked down at the swollen digit wenching as he saw some white mass sticking out, namely bone. 'It was OK though.' he thought to himself. 'I can live with out a thumb since I'm right handed as long as I can get out of-'   
  
BANG  
  
He turn his head sharply as he heard the back door open. 'Oh no, he's back and that means I've been walking the wrong way!' He moved as fast as his battered body would allow. It wouldn't be long before the man would find him missing. 'Damn!' he swore as he realized he had been leaving a trail of blood from the room. 'No, he going to find me again!' At this moment he was almost glade that his throught had been squeezed so tightly that his couldn't make a sound or he would have screamed as he heard the footsteps of the monster getting closer. Panicking Jounouchi tested the doors along the darkened hallway knowing he'd never be able to out run the man after what he did to his leg. The footsteps were getting louder now with more anger in each horrendous echo. The boy tried another door, LOCKED.   
  
He could now see a shadowy figure turning into the dark hallway where he was. The monster paused for a moment as it spotted his pray. A smirk mixed with anger, pleasure and a even a bit amusement shined through the darkness. For a moment Jounouchi was like a dear caught in the headlights of an oncoming train. But he quickly snapped out of it as the beast resumed the chase closing in on the boy. Another door, LOCKED. There were only two doors left and it was already half way to him. LOCKED. 'NO!' Praying to whatever god was up there he grabbed the handle of the last door begging for it to be opened. The creature stretched out a hand intending to reclaim what was rightfully his as Jounouchi pull. OPENED. The blond ducked the hand and swung into the room closing it quickly. The thing, furious that his pray had been lost, reached for the handle to open the door but found the boy had locked it. He banged on the wooden door but it was far to think to break through. One he had calmed down realizing his little toy had no where to go he reached into his pocket for his keys.  
  
Jounouchi thought his heart would explode after just narrowly missing being recaptured. He jumped as he heard the man banging on the door but almost lost it when he heard the rattle of a key chain. He was going to come in, he was going to take him back to that place and never let him go. The monster was going to get him. Pulling together what little sanity he had left he looked for a way out. 'A window!' but his hopes were dashed when he saw the bars cemented into the brick outline of the frame. He had to think fast, it was only a matter of time before it found the right key and opened the door. The room looked like it hadn't been used in years and was completely bare except for single pipe on the floor. Grabbing it he thought of trying to pull the bars out like he had done with Yugi's puzzle. But there wasn't enough time! He pressed his face to the bars so he could see thought the small bars. At the end of the ally he saw two figures talking. 'KAIBA?' he tried to scream but regretted at once as his throught threatened to close up.   
  
He could see Kaiba and never in a million years did he ever think he'd be so happy to see old moneybags. There were only a few keys left and he had to make a choice right now. He could keep the pipe and try to knock his capture out. But he couldn't be sure for how long and he wasn't sure he could make it much further on his bad leg. He could through the pipe out the window. If he could hit the wall it could make an echo loud enough for Kaiba to hear but that would mean letting himself get recaptured. Deciding it was better that someone knew where he was then to try and fend off the larger man in his weakened condition he gripped the pipe and with what little strength he had left hurled the pipe out of the window. It made a nice loud BOOM as it struck the wall. He saw Kaiba glance in his direction but not long enough to see him and quickly turned back to the man he was talking to. 'NO!' Jounouchi mind scream as the older boy looked away. Just then he heard the right key jiggle in the lock turning. His eye searched the room but there wasn't anything left to defend himself or to through. All he could think about was getting Kaiba's attention any way he could. He stretched his good arm out the window waving it frantically as he heard the door creak open.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was only a few moments but to Kaiba it seemed like a life time before the babbling idiot finally shut up. "Well I'll let you get back to work. Make me-er us some money Kaiba." And with that Mr. Takashi left Kaiba in front of the ally between The Blue Swallow and the condemned building with his back turned. He was about to leave but he couldn't help but wonder what that boom sound was. He shook his head it was probably nothing.  
  
* * * *   
  
The door flew open and the beast stalked to the window where Jounouchi was still trying to get Kaiba's attention. 'Turn around, Turn Around!' his mind screamed as the thing drew closer and closer. Realizing this was his last chance he wrapped his left arm around the bars and pushed his right arm out as far as it would go. The beast grabbed him prying his bruised fingers loose. 'NO, just a little more time. Kaiba had to have heard the pipe I SAW him respond. Oh, god Kaiba turn around! PLEASE JUST TURN AROUND!'   
  
His finger were pulled violently from the bars and in an act of pure desperation Jounouchi gripped the pavement with his bare hands.  
  
* * * *   
  
Kaiba stood for a few moments with his back to the ally mentally debating on wether or not he should investigate the noise. Something wasn't right he could feel it. But then he happened to glance at his watch and realized that now he was indeed going to be late for another important meeting. Without a second thought marched off ignoring a second strange noise and promptly forgot about the whole incident.  
  
* * * *   
  
Jounouchi stared though tear stained eyes as he was being slowly pulled away from the window and his only hope. 'What the hell are you standing there for Kaiba?' He could feel the nail on his ring finger split down the middle and begin to pull away from his flesh. 'For the LOVE OF GOD KAIBA PLEASE TURN AROUND!' One by one the his nails splintered and ripped but he refused to let go knowing the pain he was going through now was only a fraction of what was to come if he didn't get some help. The last thing he saw was Kaiba walking away as he was dragged back into hell.   
  
* * * *  
  
As Kaiba left behind the ally and his instincts the strange sound continued to plague him. It was only now he realized just what he heard.  
  
SCRATCHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
* * * *   
  
**REAL TIME**  
  
As the flashback ended Kaiba was jolted back to reality. It was true, he had left Jounouchi to die. All he had to do was fallow his instincts and look behind him. If he had he would have seen someone in trouble and a simple phone call could have saved a life. But no, he had ignored the boys cries for help so instead of celebrating his 17th birthday he was lying six feet beneath the earth. Jounouchi pale face was now embedded in his mind as a reminder of his guilt.  
  
But his face also brought back another memory not to long ago and it only served to twist the knife even further.  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
School had just let out for the day and Kaiba was rushing off to get to an important business meeting. As he turned to exit the school building someone was running in the opposite direction and they both collided. While Kaiba managed to stay on his feet the other person landed with a thud on his back side.  
  
Kaiba snared. "Watch where your going mut!" he spat as Jounouchi shook his head to clear it.   
  
"What, no 'sorry about that' or how about 'le'me give ya a hand' well money bags?" Kaiba just smirked.  
  
"You're not worth my time, I wouldn't even help you if you were dangling from a cliff." Jounouchi stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Yeah right. No one's that cruel, not even you." In response Seto Kaiba started to walk off.  
  
"If it was you mutt, I wouldn't even turn around."  
  
TURN AROUND, TURN AROUND, TURN AROUND, TURN AROUND, TURN AROUND, TURN AROUND,   
  
**REAL TIME**  
  
The words echoed through his mind as he continued to stare at the sight of Jounouchi faied escape attempt when he finally spoke.  
  
"Oh God!" True to his word when the young duelist was in need he never so much as glanced his way. And it a decision he was going to have to live with for the rest of his life. "OH GOD! I was here! I was here and knew something was wrong. I turned my back on him and now he's dead. And it's all my fault."  
  
To be continued in...  
  
The Video Tape  
  
Guilt like he's never felt before is invading every part of his being but his task isn't over yet. He must find the killer before there is any more blood on his hands. It seems Jounouchi left something behind but will it be enough to prevent this from happening to anyone else? Find out next time in "The Video Tape" 


	9. The Video Tape

LOOK, LOOK I'M NOT DEAD! I'm sorry this chapter took so long my computer caught a bad virus and it was down for over a month. To make matter's worse it erased my story when it was almost done. GRRR! Oh well, I had to rewrite the whole thing but you know I think it turned out better the second time around. Well, I've wasted enough of your time so let's get on with it. I'm in the mood to watch...  
  
The Video Tape  
  
He heard nothing, he saw nothing, he felt nothing. Nothing but the memories of Jounouchi and what had happened to him. He had sin by what he had done and what he had failed to do. He had always pictured himself as a ruthless man of power who paused for no one and had done well to uphold his image. But now that image, that had been a mere mask to earn fear and respect, had now become his true face. He had seen this face before and hated it with every part of his being. He thought he had killed it by pushing its owner out of a window. But he was wrong, it had only served to carve the image over his own face and even over his heart. Deep down he had thought he could avoid the pattern but the evidence staring him in the face proved how wrong he was. He was just as much a monster as the beast that took and ravaged Jounouchi. But that ware his thoughts ended as he heard a loud SLAP and felt his face begin to sting.  
  
He looked up and saw Detective Hide standing in front of him holding onto his shoulders. "Mr. Kaiba!" He yelled shaking the young man. Kaiba was stunned for a moment but looked up to respond. "What's wrong? What did you mean it was your fault? What the hell is going on?" Kaiba lowered his eyes unable to face the man.  
  
"I was here...and I left him." He spoke quietly but the impact was great. "I was here...I didn't know...but I felt it, and I didn't even turn around." There was a long pause before Hide spoke again.  
  
"What are you saying? You were here?" Kaiba nodded in response. "But you also said you didn't know he was here."  
  
The teen shock his head violently. "I knew something was wrong but...I was too stubborn to look. He was trying to get my attention. I HEARD something but I ignored it. He was right, I was all my fault." Hide took a breath as he took in Kaiba's words.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, listen to yourself. You said it yourself you DIDN'T know what was going on. You have to stop this, this isn't going to help. You didn't kidnap Jounouchi, you didn't kill him but if you can't get a hold of yourself the man who did could get away. Is that what you want?" That last line seemed to strike a cord. He was right. He could drown himself in guilt later, right now he wanted some justice. Slowly he stood up breathing hard.  
  
"I'm taking you back, your in no condition to handle a crime scene."  
  
"NO!" Kaiba roared pushing the detective's hand away roughly. "I let him down once, I'm not letting him down again!"   
  
Hide rubbed his head feeling a headache coming on. "Mr. Kaiba, I really must advise-"  
  
"Listen Up! If you don't take me in there right now I'll see to it that you never work in this town again! GOT IT!" The older man sighed. He knew there was no talking Kaiba out of this.   
  
"All right, all right! We'll go just promise me you'll be careful. Not just for your safety but we can't loose any evidence or risk letting him off on a technicality." Kaiba sneered.  
  
"Believe me he won't."  
  
* * * *   
  
Chisa and Yugi had remained silent as they watched and listened in on Kaiba and Hide conversation. Chisa put her face in her hands. "Dear Lord, I knew something like this was going to happen." Yugi who had remained quite for some time now spoke up.  
  
"Do you think Kaiba really heard Jounouchi that day? Do you really think he left him?" His soft tone made the CSI flinch.  
  
"I can't say for sure what happened that day. I don't think even Mr. Kaiba could. It's possible that he either saw or heard something that day that his conscious couldn't understand and his subconscious had been trying to piece it together. He said 'He was right, I left him to die' I think it's his subconscious using the memory of Jounouchi to form a plausible explanation. However, this has only served to feed his delusions and guilt that he was responsible for the crime.   
  
"In other words Kaiba heard something that triggered a warning sign in brain but for whatever reason he ignored it and now he feels guilty for his lack of action."  
  
Yugi let her words sink in. 'In all the years I've know Kaiba he's always been paranoid about his own safety and for his little brother. He knew. He knew something was wrong but since it wasn't about him he chose to forget about it.' Yugi was almost shaking with anger he didn't know he had. Logically he knew it wasn't all Kaiba's fault but his heart just reminded him of the friend he had lost and how that friend could have been saved at least twice if Kaiba had stop thinking about himself for just a moment. Yami sensed his Hikari's troubled thoughts and tried to comfort him.  
  
/Yugi, I know you're mad at Kaiba, you have every right to be, but right know the real monster must be stopped./ Yugi took a few deep breaths.  
  
\I know, I just...I don't know what happened back there but its clear that Kaiba left and because of that Jounouchi is dead. I...I don't think I'll be able to forgive Kaiba. Not for this.\ Yami said nothing, there was nothing to say so he stayed close by for support.  
  
* * * *   
  
The detective and the rich teen had made their way into the building. As soon as they entered the archway darkness enveloped them. With only the light of there flash lights they slowly made there way down the blackened hallway. "So how are you guys doing?" came a whispering their ears.  
  
"YAAH!" cried Hide as Kaiba jumped.  
  
"For Crist sake Chisa don't do that!"   
  
"Sorry just trying to break up the tension and keep quiet we don't know if the suspect is still here." He put a hand to his chest as he gasped.  
  
"I'm getting to old for this." They slowly continued down the long hallway. After a close inspection of the collapses staircase they determined that upper floors were too dangerous to investigate and it was not very likely that Jou was kept up there. They narrowed down their search by checking if the doors were rusted or not. Many of them couldn't be opened. Not having much luck on the ground floor, they crept down to the base meant. The flashlights were flickering and the sounds of creatures scampering around the floor could be heard from a distance.   
  
"Say Chisa?" Hide said flashing his light near the doors on the left side. "Got anything to say, the tension is getting a bit thick in here?"   
  
"I've felt more relaxed playing Silent Hill in the dark in an old creepy house, how about you?"  
  
"Thanks Chisa, just what I needed, more colorful mental imagery." His gloved hands tested another door and was mildly surprised to feel it opening. He put his finger to his lips and cocked his gun. Kaiba got the hint and pressed himself against the wall. Hide mouthed 'one, two, three' then burst into the room. A cloud of dust was kicked up along with a ghastly smell. A smell of blood, sweat, sex and death. Kaiba had to cover his nose as he and Hide scanned the room for any signs of the suspect. Hide tapped his ear piece and signaled to Chisa.  
  
"Looks like he long gone. This place is definitely where he kept the kid but no one's been in here for a week or so." The killer may have gone but the evidence of Jounouchi's suffering was still lingering. Dangling from the back wall were a number of chains. A metal table bolted to the floor had clear stains of crimson dulled with time. Chains were attached to the corners long enough to hold a body in place. random instalments of pain were scadared across the small square room. Only a small pile of straw in the back corner gave any indication that some one actually lived in the hell hole. Hide greatly suspected that the suspect took most of the weapons as well as the evidence with him when he left to dispose of the boy.  
  
"Chisa, looks like he tried to clean up a bit but was rushed. Possibly afraid of being caught. If he has this much of a head start there's a good chance he's already fled town." Chisa sigh, she was expecting as much.  
  
"Hide, if you don't see anything important right in front of you, your not going to. Come back in and we'll have CSI dust for prints and other evidence. You'd better leave before you contaminate the scene."  
  
While Hide and Chisa were chatting Kaiba noticed something. He shown his light on the floor revealing a faint trace red leading to one of the walls and...under it?   
  
"Hide, take a look at this." The detective shown his light where Kaiba was standing. Sure enough there was a trail of blood leading to the other side of the wall. "I think it's hidden room."   
  
"Chisa, were gonna try to open it."  
  
"Hide that's a bad idea, you could contaminate the scene." Hide had to agree but after years of doing his job he tended to rely more on instinct.  
  
"I get the feeling there's something important behind this wall." Back at the lab Chisa was almost crying in frustration.  
  
"Hide do you want to lose your licence? You KNOW what kind of trouble you could get into-"  
  
"I know the risks Chisa, I also know there's something behind here we're meant to see." She signed.  
  
"I want to go on record that I objected to this."   
  
"Right, right, and you tried to stop me, I know the drill. Now, Mr. Kaiba if you'll give me a hand here?" Together the two men having found the handle pulled until the door was opened enough to see into. The shown their lights and found a surprise. While the room was bare for the most part in the corner was a school bag. Kaiba carefully opened the backpack and sure enough, there was Jounouchi's dueling deck...stained with blood. But that wasn't all. There was also a video camera set up aimed towards the torture chamber by way of a hole in the wall.  
  
"Looks like he forgot it in his rush to get out of here." Said Kaiba as he carefully inspected the devise. "It still has some power left and there's seems to be a tape left inside." Sure enough there was a full tape. Kaiba Carefully took a cable from his briefcase and connected the camera with his headset.   
  
"Chisa, I want you to record what I'm playing back to you it could be the link we've been looking for." Chisa made some adjustments on her computer.  
  
"All set Mr. Kaiba but I have to warn you what you might see on that tape might be a bit graphic." Kaiba nodded mentally preparing himself. "The Video tape is digital so let's download the whole thing right now so we'll have a back up copy." Kaiba hit a few bottons and with in minutes it was done.  
  
"Download complete Mr. Kaiba. Are you sure you don't want to come back to the office to watch it?"  
  
"Positive, now let's take a look." He rewound the tape about halfway and hit play. The time and the date was on the bottom of the small screen Kaiba and Hide were looking though. All that was on the tape was a still shot of the adjoining room shot through a peep hole. Hide took a closer look at the date.  
  
"It's at 3:03 am the day Jounouchi died. Looks like the camera was left running. Maybe there's a clue the killer forgot about." They rewound the tape a few hours and an image of a silent screaming Jounouchi came into view. Kaiba had to turn his head afraid he might vomit on the spot. Hide found the images of the boy being burned with a hot iron a bit too much to watch. He took a deep breath and called Chisa.  
  
"You alright there Chisa?" There was a pause before she answered.  
  
"I have to be professional about all of this. I'll be fine, Yugi on the other hand..."   
  
* * * *   
  
Every nightmare Yugi had while his best friend was missing war amplified beyond his imagination. Sure he had been told many of the horrible things Jounouchi had gone through but actually seeing him suffering and riving in pain made it all too real. He closed his eyes but the image was still there edged in his mind. He didn't try to fight the tears this time and his internal pain alerted Yami. The young man hid inside while his dark took charge. He could no longer handle this situation.   
  
Chisa had been watching from her station. This was exactly why she didn't want the kid around. She knew from experience the boy needed some time alone. He could be comforted later for at that moment she saw something new on the video tape. "Hide, take a look at this."  
  
* * * *   
  
With the call from his partner Hide glanced at the tape and the first thing he noticed was the time. Jounouchi would be dead in less then an hour. He watched the boy break free of a loss chain and began to dress himself slowly in his old blood stained close. He was about to leave the room when something caught his eye.   
  
Hide was mentally screaming at the boy for not running out of there as fast as he could but Jounouchi limped over to the metal table. They could see his opening some kind of book left by his captor and they could also see the monster quietly into the room unnoticed by Jounouchi. His face was hidden the whole time, he had been careful not seen. There was nothing they could do but watch as Jounouchi gasped as he saw something in the book then gasp for air when the man's fingers closed around his neck. Kaiba turned away again for a moment. He knew Jounouchi would survive but not for much longer.   
  
After the man had taken jounouchi 'body' out of the room Kaiba noticed something. "What happened to the book he was looking at." Hide pause the tape and sure enough it was gone.  
  
"I didn't see either of them take it but it must have been important if Jou stop to look at it." They backed up the tape this time they kept an eye on the book the whole time. It turns out when Jounouchi was grabbed he shoved the book to the edge of the table causing it to fall between the metal and the wall. Hide looked up at the same table in the room.  
  
"Ya think it's still there?" Kaiba grabbed his flashlight and tried to look into the small space near the wall.  
  
"I think I see it." Hide was forced to take a stick he had found and use it to slide the book out since the table was bolted to the floor. "Almost, almost...Got It!" but when the book was free they discovered it was not a book. It was an old folder full of newspaper clippings and photos of children.   
  
"Oh my God!" Hide said as he was looking through the photo and stopped at a young girl no older then 8. Chisa seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
  
"Hide, is that..."  
  
"Miyuki Uchida, kidnaped and murdered four years ago. She was missing for two days before she was tied to the train tracks. Her murder is still unsolved." Chisa pulled up her file on the database.  
  
"But she wasn't tortured or sexually assaulted."  
  
"I know but I'm starting to think this is the same guy. Look at the next one, Jun Tanabe age 10 kidnaped and murdered two years ago. I WORKED in this case and we're still looking for the guy." Again Chisa pulled the case file.  
  
"This poor kid was practically in pieces. There's still a few missing. But all of these cases don't match each other. Serials typically have a pattern and don't stray. There's also the fact that Jounouchi is much older then all of these kids your showing me. Why would he suddenly switch?" Kaiba was still looking through the file.  
  
"Maybe that is his pattern." Kaiba said as Hide looked at the burnet teen.  
  
"You mean a different type of murder each time? Lord we've got a psycho on our hands." Chisa was still searching the file for something they could link to the killing when she found it.  
  
"Oh my God, Hide, I think I just found a link. All of the victims including Jounouchi was missing a few personal items, in each case a shoe was missing." She put her head in her hands. "We've got a serial killer alright."  
  
Kaiba was still looking at the file with at least twenty different murder children's photos. "Look at this, each photo has a circle around their head and a slash through. Looks like he was targeting his victims and slashed out their pitcher when he was done." He turn the page to see none other then Jounouchi himself. Next to the picture was new paper clippings of him placing second in duelist Kingdom, his disappearance, as well as murder.   
  
"This prove one thing." Said Hide. "Jounouchi was no random victim, this was planed for sometime now. But why him? Why did he suddenly switch to a teenager?" Kaiba also wondered why Jounouchi was so drawn to this binder and what was it that shocked him so much? Was it seeing himself? Just then Kaiba turn the page and the answers to a million questions as well as a million horror came into view.  
  
"Oh Dear Lord!" The last picture, the one fallowing Jounouchi's was his own brother Mokuba. His face circled but not slashed.  
  
* * * *   
  
Mokuba was getting worried. His brother should have been home hours ago, what was keeping him? He knew he really should get to sleep but he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. He went to the window to see if his brother's limo was in the driveway or not but when he put his hand on the glass a bloody hand-print appeared under his finger. He gasped and pulled away. He was now face to face with the gruesome image of Jounouchi Katsuya reflected in the glass pain.  
  
"Leave me alone my brother's trying to help you and find your killer. What else do you want?" The image faded only to be replaced by a word. 'DANGER' It was flashing like a neon sign and the boy was getting scared.  
  
"Stop it! Just leave me alone!" But that only made the word flash more and soon the boy's room was covered in DANGER signs.  
  
"What do you want? Is my brother in trouble? Oh, I wish you could just tell me!" he yelled frustrated when suddenly there was a knock on the door. So worried about his brother he forgot that there was no limo outside and opened the door.  
  
"Oni-" but his words fell dead on his lips when he realized the man standing in front of him was not part of security and certainly not his brother.  
  
* * * *   
  
Kaiba dropped the binder and pulled out his cel phone in a split second. "This is Kaiba, I need someone to check on my brother RIGHT NOW!" The man at the desk jumped at the frantic tone of his boss's voice. He instantly pulled up the security camera.  
  
"Yes sir, the camera shows his room locked up tighter then a drum."  
  
"I SAID CHECK ON HIM! AND I MEAN IN PERSON!" The guard didn't hesitate. He jumped and ran to young Mokuba's room.  
  
Kaiba waited impatiently worrying why it was taking so long. It seemed like an eternity before the guard came back on.  
  
"M-Mr. Kaiba. Sakai, the guard in charge of w-watching your brother's room. He-he's dead, a-and your brother's missing."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"S-someone messed with the camera it's been running in a loop for an hour or so. I-I don't know how sir?"  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE FIRED BUT BEFORE YOU GO CALL THE POLICE! AND SO HELP ME IF HE'S HURT I WILL PERSONALLY CUT YOUR HEAD OFF AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" The phone line went dead as the guard called 911 on speed dial. Hide came up to Kaiba and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba? What happed?" Kaiba was breathing so hard he had to fight to get a breath in.   
  
"T-the last picture. It's Mokuba, I just called...he's been taken...but how?" It didn't make sense Kaiba Corp. was like a fort. How could someone get through. It seemed Hide had an answer to that as well as he held up the binder. The logo was one Kaiba was all to familiar with.  
  
"That's a Kaiba Corp. employee binder, but that means..." Hide nodded.  
  
"It's an inside job. Jounouchi's killer works for you." Hide was on the line with Chisa keeping her updated as she called in for help back at the station. As Kaiba looked at the folder again it hit him.   
  
'This was one of the last things Jounouchi saw before he died. He knew, he knew Mokuba was the next target. He must have figured out that he worked for Kaiba Corp. as well. That's why he's been haunting us.' He suddenly remembered the cryptic message from the Ouija board as it flashed 'DANGER' 'He's been trying to warn us! And once again, I turned my back. Oh God, please don't let my little brother die for my mistakes!'  
  
As the teen was beating himself up, Chisa's voice came through. "Hide, Mr. Kaiba you're not going to believe this but I think I found a clue." Kaiba jumped on her words.  
  
"What is it? What have you found?" Her voice was a little shaken as she answered.  
  
"I-it wasn't me who found it...it was Jounouchi..."  
  
To be continued in...12:57  
  
A/N: Well we're coming close to the end, only a few more chapters to go. I'll try to get as much done as soon as possible I an determine to finish it no matter what. Thank to all the people who have been patient and even to those who want my head on a stick. I'm proud I was able to get this far and I hope to get the next few chapters up as soon as possible. Thank you and see you next time in...12:57  
  
Shiroi Misa 


	10. 12:57

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Sniff, over 200 reviews on ff.net I feel so loved. I thought what better way to say thanks then to put a rush on my next chapter and treat you guys to another instalment sooner then expected. I know, I'm slow. SORRY ~_~ So has anyone figured out what 12:57 means. So far no ones guessed it, but let's see if anyone was thinking the right answer for...  
  
12:57  
  
Yugi, with the help of Yami, gathered himself together enough to hear Chisa statement. "I-It wasn't me who found it...it was Jounouchi." The young boy sprang up.   
  
"What do mean it was Jounouchi?" Chisa jumped at Yugi's sudden reaction. She wordlessly pointed to the screen. Yugi almost stop breathing at the sight. The videotape was paused the time showing 12:57 and in the middle of what should have been an empty room stood a faded image of Jounouchi. Chisa's hand was shaking as she contacted Hide and Kaiba.  
  
"Chisa? What in blazes are you talking about?" Without saying a word she sent the image to the two men.  
  
* * * *   
  
The moment Kaiba saw the image he almost hit the floor from shock. Hide was more confused that anything else.  
  
"Chisa, what is this? Why are you showing this still?" Kaiba gulped and pointed to the time in the lower left corner. Hide rubbed his eyes sure he was seeing things.   
  
"Wait a minute, this can't be right. The cliff was at least 30 minutes away. He would have been dead around 1:00am, this has to be a mistake." Chisa wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"That's just it, he's only on this one frame. I was scanning the tape for clues but it started going haywire and it just stopped on this image. I don't know what's going here." There wasn't much to the image but there was no mistake, it was Jounouchi. Kaiba took a hard look at the image and thought he saw something on the wall behind him but he couldn't make it out.  
  
"Chisa, can you enhance that image on the wall beside him?"  
  
"I'll try." The whole group watched as the image was enhanced bit by bit. Yugi was squinting trying to get a better look at what appeared to be his best friend.   
  
"I think he's pointing to that thing on the wall." Hide agreed.  
  
"Focus on the square shape by his hand." After about a minute the image was finally clear. It was a photo of a two level house and it looked fairly old. Kaiba glanced at the wall in the room where the photo should have been and saw a faded outline like it had been removed.  
  
"Is there any way of telling where that house is?" Kaiba asked knowing it was Jounouchi telling them where Mokuba was taken. Fortunately Hide recognized the location.  
  
"Well I'll be dammed, I know those cliffs. That's Widow's Ridge!" Kaiba turned to the detective.   
  
"Do you know where that is?"  
  
"I know it's those cliffs I can't say exactly where."   
  
"We're going there NOW!" And without a second thought the teen sprinted up the stairs and out of the building heading for the car. Hide had a hard time keeping up with his young boss and was eternally grateful he had the key. He was panting when he finally reached the car. "Get in! We're going to Widow's Ridge RIGHT NOW!" Hide was in no mood to argue when Kaiba was like this. He jumped in and hit the gas. Chisa had heard enough to call in to the station saying she just received an anonymous tip saying the kidnaped boy was in a house somewhere on Widow's Ridge. The problem was there were a large number of house along the cliff side that went on for miles. In truth, the house could be anywhere.  
  
Hide looked at Kaiba who was straining like he was trying to think of something. "What's going on here? Did you know what was in that video still? What makes you think your brother's at that house?" Kaiba didn't look up but for some reason he felt compelled to answer.  
  
"He's been trying to tell me all along. Jounouchi was doing everything he could get it through my thick skull but I was ignoring it as always." Hide was starting to get worried.  
  
"Um, Kaiba? Jounouchi's dead, you do realize that don't you?"  
  
"I know that! But that hasn't stopped him from visiting weather I'm awake or asleep. And don't call me crazy because Mokuba saw him too. In fact he was lead to Jounouchi's body by something he thought WAS Jounouchi!" Hide wasn't sure if Kaiba was telling the truth or going nuts with all the guilt hanging over his shoulders. But the fact was Kaiba believed it and there was also that strange still in the video. He had seen many strange things in his career including a psychic who somehow knew where the body of 11 year old murder victim Yoji Tanaka was. There were many things he could never explain and maybe this was one of them. Having nothing else to go on he decided to humor Kaiba's theory of Jounouchi's ghost trying to help them.  
  
"Let's just say for a moment you're right and Jounouchi really is trying to tell us something. Why didn't he just tell you who it was from the get go?" Kaiba was asking himself the same question but he knew part of the answer.  
  
"I think it was because he didn't know his attacker. He can't seem to communicate very much, just these little clues here and there. He was even cursing me through a Ouija board before it burst into flames."  
  
"What exactly did he tell you he might have left you a clue you're just over looking?" Kaiba thought hard trying remember every little detail.  
  
"He didn't say much through the board, just that I left him to die, 'Go to Hell', Danger, and the time of his death." Hide looked up.  
  
"His time of death?"  
  
"Ya, 12:57 that number has been flashing all around me more than anything else." The detective thought for a moment and was puzzled.  
  
"But why was his time of death so important? I mean, we pretty much knew when he died. From what you've been telling me Jounouchi can't communicate very well so why would he bother telling you exactly when he died." Just then the car radio flickered with an odd static sound and a number was flashing: 12:57. Hide was so distracted he almost didn't see the oncoming car to his left side. He shrived missing it by only a few inches.  
  
"Geez!" He held back a curse. "Wasn't that radio broken when you slammed your fist into it?" But the near accident had no effect on the young burnet for he had just realized what the dead teen had been trying to tell him all this time.  
  
"OH MY GOD THAT'S IT!" Hide jumped seriously considering pulling over to avoid an accident.   
  
"What's it?" Kaiba quickly pulled open his briefcase and accessed his employee records.   
  
"He's HAS been telling me who it was all this time. How could I have been so stupid I've been staring at the answer every day at work and I missed it, GOD!"  
  
"Care to share with the rest of the class or do I have to keep guessing?" Hide said now getting a bit annoyed.  
  
"You said it yourself. Jounouchi didn't know who his killer was so he had to find another way of telling me who it was. It would be useless to describe him so I had to think about what it was like to see through his eyes. It should have hit me when we found out he worked for Kaiba Corp. Everyone who works for me had an ID badge with an eight digit number. Only a lot of the older employees still use the old system that includes a for digit number. Don't you see? It wasn't a time, IT WAS AN ID NUMBER!" A beeping noise alerted him that his search was complete. He hit a few bottons and in an instant he came face to face with Hiro Sato age, 44 Kaiba Corp. ID #1257.  
  
Kaiba froze, this was him, this was the man who took Jounouchi right from underneath his nose. His eyes narrowed when he remembered something. He remembered this man coming into work a little late that Friday and as he passed by the teen CEO saw he had a bandage on the side of his face. It didn't mean anything at the time, but now he realized what he should have picked up on long ago. "So now we finally have the face of the monster we've been hunting." Kaiba sent the image to Chisa while he searched his database for any property he own.  
  
"BINGO! He inherited a house from his dead mother and guess where it is?" Hide looked excited at the news.  
  
"Widow's Ridge." Kaiba nodded and gave the detective the address. They raced to the sight as Chisa was updating the cops. It wasn't long before a house came into view. The same house that they saw in that creepy video still.  
  
'Hang on Mokuba, I'm coming. Please let him be alright.'  
  
* * * *   
  
The clouds were now blanketing the night sky over an old house that stood alone on a lonely Ridge. It was a old home in much need of repair unchanged since the previous owner died several years ago. There were many stories about this house, many said the woman who owned it was crazy. But everyone seemed to truly believe it once it was discovered that she hung herself in this very house. The only visitor she ever received was a middle age man who worked hard at not being seen, at least his face.   
  
Once in a while a teenager would venture in on a dare but would be chased away by loud footsteps or someone shouting. Some thought the place was haunted more sensible people figured it was a homeless person or a few crack heads that have taken up residence. What they didn't know was that a killer had returned to the place he once called home. He wasn't so foolish as to kill the dumb kids who decided to trespass, oh no, that would lead the cops right to his door. He preferred to select his victims more precision and care. In fact, his latest little play thing was waiting for him in his mother's own bedroom.  
  
The child was in tears, which was just the way he liked it. The little one had good reason to cry because his legs were broken by his kidnaper to insure that he could not get away. So far everything was going to plan, soon he would take his revenge on Seto Kaiba. And he would do it in the cruelest of ways, by making his little brother one of his 'playthings' and leaving the corpse somewhere where he would find it. He was astonished by the fact the It was the Kaiba brothers who found Jou in the first place but that just made it all the sweeter for now they knew what was in store for young Mokuba. Kaiba must know his brother was missing by now but he had been careful not to leave any clues behind but even if he had been discovered he was prepared and it didn't matter if it cost him his life. In his mind, it was worth it.   
  
It was time now, time to complete the next part of his plan. He slowly walked over to the bedroom making his footsteps loud so that the child within would tremble in fear knowing the monster was coming. In his head he was already planing out what he would do differently from his other victims but then again he wanted Kaiba to know it was the same person who took young Jou so maybe he should do this one exactly like the last, even if it did take a few days.  
  
* * * *   
  
Mokuba had never been so scared in his life. He was trembling from fear and from the pain in his legs. They were still bleeding and even the slightest movement made him scream in agony. He was tied to the bed and even if he could get loose there was no way to call for help. Then he heard it, footsteps. He cringed, the monster was coming back. He knew this was the same man that took Jounouchi and right now wished he had listen to him when he tried to warn him. Somehow Jounouchi had known he was the next target but was unable to tell him who was targeting him. He recognized the man however. It was one of his brother's employees he knew not by face but by the badge he was still wearing. He could only pray to whatever god was out there that his brother would figure out Jounouchi's clues and come get him.  
  
Just then the door swung open to revile a large slightly overweight man smiling at him like he was piece of meat. As the man crept closer Mokuba closed his eyes too scared to look. If he had he might have seen the horror in the man's face as the window's and the mirror in the room started dripping with blood.  
  
To be continued in...The End  
  
A/N: Just to make it clear this is not the final chapter. The next chapter is called "The End" to go with my theme. There will also be an epilogue which will be the official final chapter. But before then I have been working on some fan art I for anyone who is interested. And for some people who have said I should wright original stories, that has been a pet project I have been working on for a while now. I am in the mist of trying to complete an original short horror story called, "Dream Maker" Since I hope to someday get it published I will not be putting any part of it online for fear someone may take it and claim it was theirs.   
  
Sorry for the shameless plug, if it ever gets looked at I plan to have a few people help me edit it as you know my grammar sux. Thanks again for over 200 reviews, and I'll try to hurry with the next chapter.  
  
Later, Shiroi Misa 


	11. The End

Disclaimer: I'm Alive I'M ALIVE! Well maybe I died and came back but who cares I GOT IT DONE! I can't believe I got this far and Actually got to the end. Yes this is the last chapter but there will be an epilogue. I want to say sorry to all the fans who I have kept waiting SOO Long (I read Harry Potter so I know what it's like to be kept waiting for the next part ~.^) I've just been a bit depressed lately, with being let go from my job to always being in the red and living day to day. But I got a new and better job and things are looking a bit better now so I was in a better mood to write. As a little treat I have a bit of fan art to show you. Go to:  
  
http:// www. eden. rutgers. edu/ ~sarahjf/ JouMirrorcopy .jpg  
  
to see a drawing I did of Jounouchi from "The Mirror" I drew it by hand and scanned it in to color. Hope you like it!   
  
Well I have noting more to say, for it all has been said.   
  
My thank to those who've waited, and all though who have read.   
  
Warm wishes go out, and a smile I shall send.  
  
For there is nor more, this is...  
  
THE END   
  
It may have been a short ride but to Kaiba it may as well have been an eternity. When the car stopped Hide had to physically restrain him from busting the door down. They needed to keep the element of surprise if they wanted any chance of getting Mokuba out of there alive. They had parked a few blocks away incase the killer was watching the roads. It was too dark to see a pedestrian however. The house was very old and it seemed like it had been abandoned for sometime. Hide didn't even mention that they should wait for backup. They quickly scouted out the house and discovered a broken window. Carefully and quietly the crept into the downstairs livingroom. They expected some noise but the dead silence that lingered though out was more fighting. Kaiba hated silence. Silence meant the unknown, silence meant death. He would feel better if he heard a few screams, at least then he'd know his little brother was still alive or at least in the house. If he wasn't here, by the time they found the real hiding place it would be too late.  
  
The men listened for the faintest sound to alert them of the killer's presence. Suddenly the was a faint creek of the floorboards above them on the second floor. Hide motioned for Kaiba to keep quiet as they slowly ascended the stairs. Kaiba got to the door first and violently slammed it open as Hide drew his gun. Seeing his little brother tied to a bed, bruised and bleeding, Kaiba momentarily forgot about the danger and rushed in. He didn't see the figure looming in the corner but Hide did. Before Hide could warn the young man the suspect fired two shots, hitting Kaiba in the arm and Hide in the head.   
  
Mokuba was now crying. His brother had come after all, but now he was hurt and he had no idea what this mad man was going to do next. He had just shot and killed a man Mokuba suspected to be a friend of his brother, what was he going to do with them now?   
  
* * * *   
  
Chisa and Yugi felt a chill go through their spines as they heard the shots ring out. Hide's communicator was now giving off nothing but static. She suspected it was broken. She tried getting a hold of Kaiba but he would not answer. The sounds sounded like they were coming from above which led her to think he had dropped the device. She silently prayed as she informed the police of what she had heard.   
  
Yugi was fighting nervously as he waited. It was all he could to wait for the killer of his best friend to be brought to justice and pray not to hear that he got away.  
  
* * * *   
  
Kaiba was shocked for a moment. The man who had helped him break the case and find Jounouchi killer as well as his little brother was dead. The shot had hit dead on without giving him a chance. The large hole in his head as well as the chunks of brain matter left no doubt in his mind. He was beginning to realize how foolish he had been rushing in with out waiting for backup. Now he was alone, injured, and staring down the barrel of a gun held by a mad man. Kaiba held his bleeding arm worried that he couldn't move it that well even though it was searing with pain.  
  
The gunman had collected Hide's gun in the confusion leaving the young man defenseless. Kaiba stared into the face of his employee, the one who had fooled the world as he broke the souls of dozens of young nameless children and a teenager named Jounouchi. He stood there, a big smile on his chubby face spatter with Hide's blood.   
  
"I've been expecting you Mr. Kaiba." He said in a mocked tone of voice. "Although, I must say I was a bit disappointed. I would have thought someone as smart and powerful as you would have tracked me down a lot sooner." He stool a glance at the dead man on the floor. "Paying someone else to do the real work for you, how typical."   
  
Kaiba snarled. "Let Mokuba go! And I mean right NOW!" The mad man just laughed.  
  
"You're hardly in a position to negociate my young friend. Aren't you wondering just WHY I went through all this trouble? From kidnaping young Jounouchi, to making sure you were the one to find him. Then kidnaping the seemingly only person in the world who you actually care about? Well, I'm guessing you don't so I'm going to tell you." He kept his gun trained on Kaiba as he pocked Hide's piece.  
  
"You see you were a hero to me at one time, oh yes, for you were the one to push an experimental drug for depression Temphal. I'm sure you've forgotten about that by now, it was a few years ago. And I'm sure you also had no idea that my mother was one of your test subjects." Kaiba was half listing to the mad rant as he searched for a way to get him and his brother out of this hell hole.   
  
"I take it she had a bad reaction and now you figure you've finally found a way to get revenge." The man continued to smile.  
  
"Oh...yes and no. Believe me I shall get my revenge but clearly you don't know the whole story or have chosen to forget it. You see the drug was a HUGE success and my dear old mum was finally on her way to a full recovery. Unfortunately, the reachers discovered that the new drug was only successful for one type of depression. You, my boy, realized you could never make a profit off of something only a fraction of the population had. So you discontinued the program as well as the drug leaving the test subject without there miracle cure. They beg and lobbied for just a small amount to finish their treatment but it fell to deaf ears." He was no longer smiling as the memories resurfaced.  
  
"Without the help of the drug mother's depression hit her harder than a Mac truck. I found her hanging from the ceiling in this very room. And she wasn't the only one, most of the other test subjects ended their own lives because of the withdraw!" Kaiba couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach as he listened. It may have been coming from a madman but he knew it was true none the less. He had heard from the test subjects but just told his lawyer to deal with the problem. He was simply told it was dealt with and kept under wraps, he didn't know the details but he simply couldn't be bother. After all, Seto Kaiba had more important things to worry about then a few begging test subjects. But what did all of this have to do with Jounouchi?  
  
He tried to keep his cool as he spoke. "So you blame me for your mother's death and now you want revenge? I must say not very original. But why kidnap Jou? He didn't have anything to do with this." The gunman smiled.  
  
"Simple, the best way to get to someone is through the people they care about. But that can be rather difficult if the person in question is such a heartless bastard no one wants to be around him. So I looked for the next best thing, your little toy puppy!" Kaiba blinked. He had Jounouchi tortured and kill simple because he was the but of most of his jocks? That couldn't be right.   
  
"You see I like taking a closer look at people it's why I've gotten away with my little 'hobby' as long as I have. I what I saw in that boy was another version of you."  
  
"You're more cracked then I thought."  
  
"Oh really? Well let's compare shall we? Both are from abusive homes and families that have been torn apart, both have younger siblings, their only real family, and would do anything for them no matter what the cost or sacrifice. And both are headstrong, stubborn, aren't afraid to speak their minds and don't care what anyone else thinks." Part of Kaiba told him this man was just a loon and shouldn't listen to another word but the other part was thinking back as if realizing just how much he had in common with the boy. They may have made different choices and had different ways of expressing their emotions but maybe Kaiba was thinking of himself whenever he saw the boy, and hated what he saw. A boy trapped in a vicious endless cycle unable to escape, or unwilling to damn his soul in order to so.  
  
Yes, that was it. That was what he hated and loved about the boy all at the same time. Jounouchi Katsuya never gave in to the devil's offer of freedom and power. Perhaps he would have fallowed a similar path had he not accepted Yugi's offer of friendship. It was an offer Kaiba himself had not been given before he chose to take his foster father's life. When the same offer was later given to him he declined and was too proud to admit that maybe he should have taken it. Or maybe it was too late for him. Maybe this whole situation was finally showing him what he knew all along, that he had sold his soul long ago and now it was time to give the devil his due. A shot rang out missing his head by an inch. Mokuba screamed in terror bringing Kaiba back to his seances.  
  
"Glad to see you're finally showing SOME sings of guilt over someone but that doesn't mean you don't have to PAY ATTENTION!" The mad gunman said as Kaiba searched for a opportunity to take him down.  
  
"You know, I don't normally go for his, type, but oh what a tight ass. And the way he cried and whimpered when I took him, it made him look years younger. Almost a shame I had to loose such a good lay but you just *had* to see my handy work. It took a lot of effort but I arranged for you two to find him. From arranging Mokuba's class project to sending him that informational flyer about all the wonderful types of rock at Widow's grove. I knew He would want to impress his big brother with the 'only A' in the class and of course you wouldn't let your precious little brother to go off on his own, when your little pet had vanished."  
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed. He didn't like feeling like he was out of control and this man was going too far.  
  
"It's too bad you didn't take good care of your little puppy when you had the chance. Best fuck I had in years, and even after I crushed his voice box I could have sworn I heard him trying to call "SETO" through his silent lip. It was exquisite!" It was at that moment Kaiba lost control and rushed Hiro. He was able to grab one of the guns but the monster wouldn't let go. As Kaiba wrestled to take back control: of the gun, the situation, and his life the firearm discharged firing randomly into the room. For a moment he feared the stray bullet may have hit his little brother but then he heard the child cheering for his big brother. What both men failed to realize was the fact that the bullet hit a vase shattering it. One of the larger fragments flew across the room and knocked over one of the white candles lighting the room.  
  
The carpet, where the candle feel, caught fire and was quickly spreading across the room. Mokuba was the only one who seemed to notice and since he was still tied to the bed as the flames began to lick away at the covers.  
  
"NII-SAMA!" The boy's cries distracted Kaiba for a moment as he watched as the fire draw closer towards the child. Unfortunately that distraction was all the gunman needed. He free his arm and backhanded his boss with the butt of Hide's gun. As the room began to go black Kaiba saw Jounouchi's killer advance on a screaming Mokuba.  
  
* * * *   
  
Kaiba awoke to a hot burning sensation on his already injured arm. His eyes flew open panicking as he saw his arm was engulfed in fire and quickly spreading. He quickly ripped off his long coat and smothered the flames. The pain seared through his whole arm but realizing he was still in danger forced enough adrenaline though his system to forget about the third degree burns he had just sustained. He scanned the room and the first thing he noticed was that the walls were turning an angry shade of red-orange and closing in around him. The second thing he saw was that Mokuba was no longer tied to bed. He would have been grateful as he saw the bed now go up in flames but the fact the murderer Hiro was missing as well only meant that he still in great danger.   
  
He had to get out and find him. Luckily the bedroom door was still open but as he ran toward it the fire seemed to flash the word, "DANGER" and for a brief moment he saw Jounouchi pointing his bloody fingers towards the window. Kaiba's first instinct was to ignore the ghost and run down the stairs but after all he had been through he decided it was better to listen to the mut for once. As Kaiba grabbed a chair and broke the window he heard the stairs collapsing behind the door he almost went through.  
  
Shaking his head to clear it he stepped out the window and looked for a way to get down without killing himself. All he could see were a few rose bushes directly below him. He thought about trying maneuver his way over to a large tree on the other side of the house but he happened to see a figure running in the direction of the cliffs with a small bundle in his arms. Realizing it was Hiro carrying a helpless Mokuba he made his decision. He gritted his teeth and jumped into the overgrown thorn covered bushes.  
  
The tiny stickers on the branches tour into his flesh like a hundred needles as they scraped and bit mercilessly. A few tears escaped the young man's eyes but he forced himself to his feet and made case. He pushed his legs like never before to meet a speed that he would never be able to duplicate again. He was gaining on them but they were also gaining on the cliff side. Kaiba knew what he was planing. He intended to through Mokuba over the cliff like he had done to Jounouchi and the man was crazy just enough to end his own life to see to it that his revenge was carried out.   
  
He huffed as his legs went numb but was afraid to stop. It was then he realized that he still had the gun he had wrestled away from the man, in his charred hand. He simply didn't have any feeling in it to notice it was still there. Never stopping his neck breaking speed Kaiba wrenched the firearm out of his useless hand with the other and took aim.  
  
The madman was now on the edge of the cliff. He stopped and turned around. When he saw Kaiba he merely smiled as he lifted the terrified Mokuba over his head.  
  
Seto Kaiba only had one shot and one chance, and he took it.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
The shot hit killer as hard as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and his eyes went wide with shock. He dropped his precious cargo but now Kaiba had reached them and grabbed the child's hand as Hiro went over the cliff. A wave of relief hit him full force as well as the pain from his little escapade to reach his brother in time. But he didn't care, he had his only family back and that was all that mattered.  
  
The feeling of relief was short lived.  
  
Just as Kaiba was about to pull the boy into a warm embrace a hand shot out from over the edge of the cliff and snatched the boy once again. Mokuba screamed in horror as the madman who had been shot, but not killed, grabbed the young Kaiba and began to pull him down with him. Kaiba, having been caught by surprise, couldn't hold his grip and Mokuba slipped out of his fingers.   
  
By an act of God Mokuba had grabbed onto a tree root a few feet below the edge and held one with a vice-like grip. Kaiba knew he couldn't hold on forever since the insane man was still holding on trying to pull both him and the boy to the waves below. The hight of the cliff was at least twice as high from the cliff Jounouchi had been throne from so the chances of survival were slim to none.  
  
Poor Mokuba was crying in pain as the man clung to his broken legs. The pain was so great he was beginning to loose his grip on the root. Kaiba tried to reach but if Mokuba let go to grab hold of his brother's hand he would fall for sure. The madman was laughing hysterically not caring that he was surely going to die in a matter of moments.  
  
"I'll take you with me and vengeance will at last be mine!" He said pulling a bit harder. "And if I'm gone you Mr. Kaiba will have to live forever with your guilt and have no one left to blame but yourself. AHHHH, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" For once in his lifetime Seto Kaiba didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of he prayed and begged for his brother to be spared. He didn't cared who heard or who answered.   
  
'Please do punish Mokuba for my sins!' He thought. And then the screaming started.  
  
* * * *   
  
Just as Hiro was about to give one final tug he felt a chill run down his spine. He turned his head towards the water below and gasped. Staring him directly in the face was the face of the boy he had taken so much pleasure in raping and killing. He didn't understand how this could be, the boy was dead, he could not here. But he was. Jounouchi was staring at him, damning him with his dead eyes and reaching for him with his bloody, nailless fingers. The mad man was so startled he screamed, losing his grip on young Mokuba's legs and fell screaming into the burring pits of Hell.  
  
Mokuba felt the man fall and tried to swing his arm up to his brother before he lost his own grip. With a mighty swing he reached for the hand of salvation...and fell short.  
  
He tried to grab the root again but the weight of his body pulled his other hand away.  
  
"NII-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!" Mokuba screamed as he plummeted towards the rocks below.  
  
Kaiba froze in horror as Mokuba missed his brother's hand, lost his grip and fell. His screams echoed though his head...then stopped. He was sure he'd see Mokuba dead but when he looked back down he thought he had just gone insane. There supporting his younger brother were dozens of tiny hands. Hands of young children, all stopping him from falling and lifting him back up to safety. Mokuba was so stunned he simply stared as the little hands helped him back up the cliff side.   
  
And that's when they saw him. Jounouchi Katsuya, he was leading the children telling them what to do as he reached down and pulled the dark haired child into his brother's waiting arms. The moment Mokuba and Seto were reunited they latched onto each other in a deathgrip never wanting to let go. Kaiba looked up when he heard the sounds of children laughing. The young spirits of Hiro's victims sang as they ascended into the sky. Their souls no longer scared by fear and free from the monster they were now able to move on.   
  
Kaiba almost didn't hear as the police and ambulance pull up. He tried to hand Mokuba over to be taken to the hospital but the crying child refused to let go. The paramedics recognized the signs of saver trauma he told Kaiba to join his brother in the ambulance. It was only then did he realize he was more injured then he first thought. He was scraped by dozen of rose thorns, and was sure some of them were infected. The bleeding from his arm had only stopped because of the fire catalyzed the wound and the pain from both was returning ten fold. He truthfully didn't know how he had come so far without passing out. He suspected that problem would soon be fixed, the pounding in his head told him he may have a slight concussion. But it didn't matter really, non of it really mattered.  
  
As they were loaded onto the ambulance him mind was full of the knowledge he had caused so many people to suffer and die and for what? A little bit of money and power? A better dueling deck? Or was it just an empty soul? He glanced out the window as the red and white van was about to pull out.   
  
There was little Yugi not so little anymore looking Kaiba in the eye. Kaiba wasn't sure what the younger duelist was trying to say, or hide. What he did see was a mix of relief, sadness, anger and surrender. It was almost as if he was saying, 'Why did you get to live while Jou had to die?' and then there was the look of that made Kaiba almost breakdown. It seem to say, 'I give up. I wash my hands of you Seto Kaiba. Do what you will because you'll never change and I wouldn't have anything to do with you anymore.' and then he looked away. He may as well have said it out loud. Of all the thing that could have hurt Kaiba turning away and meaning it stung oh so very deeply. But he knew this was what he deserved.  
  
As they drove away he kept his eyes on the sad young man with wild hair and the blond beside him. Kaiba didn't blink this time. He knew Jounouchi was doing what he did best, comforting his little Yugi. Only now he wasn't covered in bruises and blood. He looked just the way he did before his life was cut so tragically short. Maybe it was because his killer was finally dealt the hand of justice?   
  
No, it was because he made a vow in life when he learned that innocent Mokuba was chosen to be the next victim. It was a vow to protect this child that remained unfulfilled because of his death but he always was a stubborn mut...and for that he was eternally grateful.   
  
It seemed like Yugi could sense Jou's presence even if he couldn't see him and that made Jou smile. He looked up at Kaiba one last time and Kaiba let one single tear roll down his cheek. "I'm sorry." he said too softly to be heard. "And...thank you." And to his surprise Jounouchi smiled back at him as he faded away.   
  
And that was the last time Kaiba or his brother ever saw the ghost of Jounouchi Katsuya ever again.  
  
THE END   
  
Stay tuned for a bit if a twist ending in...The Epilogue 


	12. The Epilogue

Final disclaimer: And now I bring you the absolute final part of Unfulfilled Vow. It was a trip, I'll tell you but I honestly don't think this fic would have ever have been completed without all the kind of reviews and encouragement from you my loyal reader. On a more personal note I am very proud to have made it all the way to the end of this tale. You see I have a learning disability that makes something as simple as writing an essay a long and tedious chore. Writing in general has always been very difficult for me even if I really enjoyed it. I'm not saying this as an excuse for some of the long delays between my chapters. It is more of a testament to how far I've come. Many people said I'd be lucky to finish High School, but I had some really great teachers and parent who encouraged me to do my best. Not only did I finish school I went on and graduated from College and I did it on my own. I think I just did to prove to myself I could do it and prove everyone else wrong.  
  
I'll be pursuing my real dream of animation and I have started work on my personal project, "Dream Maker" It will take a while to animate but I have high hopes for my first original horror story. I may even put it online once it is finished and I hope it is as visually appealing as my writing (with the exception of my spelling and grammar). Sorry about all the rabbling but it's just hard to say goodbye to this fic that I have loved writing for you. Thank you all and now with out further delay here is...  
  
The Epilogue   
  
"Ni-sama wake up! Come on, are you going to sleep all day?" Mokuba shouted trying to get his lazy brother out of bed. Kaiba groaned and tried to pull the cover back over his head.  
  
"Leave me alone will ya kiddo? I had a really rough night last night." But Mokuba wasn't having any of that.  
  
"It's almost one O'clock in the afternoon and have you forgotten what day it is?" Kaiba blinked, how could he almost forgotten. He pushed off the warm covers and rubbed the sand out of his eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm up!" Mokuba smiled and ran out of the room.  
  
"I'll get break-I mean, a late lunch ready. See you in a few." Kaiba watched his little brother leave the room. Well, not so little anymore. He was after all 18 years old and heading off to college later that day. He glanced over at the clock and shivered momentarily.  
  
12:57  
  
He had never realy gotten over that nightmare. Even after that psycho was found dead his problems didn't let up much. Poor Mokuba was so traumatized he would cry and scream every time Kaiba tried to leave his side. He couldn't blame him really. After being kidnaped for a second or third time the twelve year old didn't want to be left alone for a moment. It had gotten so bad he was forced to take him to see a psychiatrist. Even from the beginning Kaiba knew this was going to be a long road to recovery.   
  
He loved his brother to death and right now he needed him more then anything else. Kaiba's time however was being split between his work and his brother so he was forced to make a life changing decision. He quite his job as CEO of Kaibe corp. and sold most of his stocks so he could devote all of his time to helping his only brother recover both mentally and physically.  
  
It was a long road indeed. Mokuba's legs needed several surgeries and after six months his physical therapy began. It was both painful and emotionally draining having to learn how to walk again like an infant. But with his brother by his side giving him the time and dedication he used to give to his work the boy found the strength to fight again. It took some time but eventually he made a full recovery. You would never know he was in a wheelchair for almost a year.  
  
Kaiba didn't fair as well. The injury to his arm was more saver then he thought. Several of his muscles and nerves were damaged by the shot and he had to go through a series of skin graphs because of the burns. He came very close to losing the arm all together. Even after years of surgery and therapy he still had very little use of the limb. He still had a number of ugly scars all over the appendage and always wore long sleeves and gloves even in the summer.   
  
The Kaiba brother's mental recovery to this day is an ongoing battle. But things have gotten better with time and many visits to the psychiatrist. At first Kaiba went for Mokuba sake and his alone, but it wasn't long before he was roped into the sessions as well. He was understandably very reluctant to revile anything to a stranger. The doctor that was working with them was a elderly woman with a passion and eventually the once proud business man broke down and poured his heart out. Everything from the abuse of his stepfather, the guilt over Jounouchi's death, and the many people that suffer directly or indirectly because of his indifference.  
  
It was around this time Kaiba was sued by Chisa and Hide's family. The wrongful death suit was brought on because of Kaiba's forceful insistence and refusal to wait for back up. His lawyer had told him that he could sweep it under the rug and not to worry. That man was fired on the spot. He wasn't going to run or cover up his mistakes any longer. He met with the family face to face and let them rant and rave about the loss of their father and grandfather. He accepted responsibility and after many meetings and personal talks they settled the matter out of court. Kaiba also used some of his fortune to improve this city's police force especially the juvenile division.  
  
Private investigator Hideaki was credited with stopping the serial killer Hiro, a story Kaiba did not rebuke. Hiro was linked to over 12 murders of young children as well as 5 that were still missing. Enough evidence was found in his apartment to close all of those cases including his last victim Jounouchi Katsuya.  
  
That had been six years ago. And after all that had happened to the former CEO he saw the world in a new light. He still loved to duel but not so obsessively he lost sight of what was truly important. He had come to accept that Yugi Moto would always be the best and, to his surprise, he was OK with that. What he wasn't OK with was the fact that the young duelist refused to acknowledge he was even alive. After more then a year of trying to talk to him and make amends for what he had let happen to his best friend, and not even getting a response he gave up. That had been one of the biggest issue in his therapy sessions.   
  
He could handle anger, sadness, and even rage just fine but abandonment, that truly hurt. But he knew Yugi had every right to not see Kaiba ever again. The indifference he showed him was almost ironic.  
  
Kaiba shock his head. He had come a long way since that time and he was proud to say he accomplished much since then. But Yugi, that was the one thing he had never been able to fix, and he would never be able to truly heal until he spoke to him. It didn't even matter so much that Yugi forgave him so long as that he understood that if he could go back and change thing he would.  
  
Kaiba sighed and went to join his brother for a late lunch.  
  
"Bout time you got up." The young man said as he set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of his brother.   
  
"What can I say I work better at nights." He smiled at Mokuba and thanked God that at least he hadn't screwed things up too badly for his younger brother. He had struggled and was able to get over his trauma with his help but now it was time to let him go. He had been accepted into Tokyo University and was planing to become a Psychiatrist and help other kids who had suffered traumatic evens in their lives. Kaiba couldn't be prouder, and although he would miss him to death, it was time for both of them to let go and get on with their lives.  
  
"You would work better at days if you went to bed before it was time to get up." The dark haired Kaiba said as he turned on the TV.   
  
"Coming up next the story of Jounouchi Katsuya. Did the ghost of the murdered teen lead investigators to his own killer? Based on the true story and after the movie see the actual video tape recorded after his death that gave private investigator Hideaki the missing clues. Also we'll speak with former CSI agent and current paranormal reacher Chisato. Stay tuned for the movie "Unfulfilled Vow"  
  
Kaiba couldn't help but smile and shiver at the same time. Chisa had been fired for meddling in a police investigation but after the events of that frightening night she had a new purpose in live. After settling with Kaiba he offer her any help he could give her, and she took him up on it. She had never been one to believe in ghost, as a member of the CSI she was trained to look at the evidence in front of her and either prove or disprove it. The images she saw she had no explanation for. She, like Kaiba, hated leaving things undone and started her own investigation. She came to Kaiba and asked for a copy of the tapes from their investigation and for Kaiba's entire story about Jounouchi. He gave her the tapes with the strange images of Jounouchi and after countless test no one could positively explain how Jounouchi, or the house where his killer was found, got onto that tape.   
  
In a strange way getting fired was the best thing that could have happened to Chisa. She used all her skills she learned in the CSI to study and investigate Jou's case and many others. Since then she's published several book and investigated a number of cases. Most had a very reasonable explanation but there was always a few that remain mysteries.  
  
"Looks like Chisa still doing OK for herself." Said Mokuba as he cleared the table. Kaiba was happy for her. True she wasn't making as much money, but she loved what she was doing. She had even donated a portion of the money she received from Jounouchi's story to a college fund for Hide's grandchildren like he always wanted. His oldest granddaughter is now attending the finest police Academy fallowing in Hide's footsteps.  
  
Kaiba cleared his place and fallowed Mokuba up to his room. He had already cleared out most of his belongings and was just checking to make sure he hadn't for gotten anything. It was both a proud and depressing moment for Kaiba. His brother was moving on to bigger and better things, but that also meant he didn't need his big brother anymore.   
  
"Seto, I'm all set! Let's get going!" With a sad smile he left the empty room and closed the door.  
  
* * * *   
  
Today may have been moving in day for Mokuba but they had to make one final stop before moved in. Mokuba had to take on the driving responsibilities because of Kaiba's arm. He simply couldn't move it enough to feel confident behind the wheel. They had long since gotten rid of their driver as well as moved into a smaller house. Kaiba corp. had been sold to an enterprising young man who had turned it into one of the biggest energy efficient research and automotive makers in the world. Not only did it bring in hundreds of new jobs but city's pollution problem has been dropping steadily since then. Kaiba may have had offers for more then 4 times what he was paid but it was worth it just to see his former company shine like it never had under any of the Kaiba's.   
  
The price wasn't a big concern though. The brothers still had plenty to live off of and of course Kaiba had started a few side projects that kept him up most nights.   
  
"We're here." Said Mokuba as he pulled into the Cemetery Parking lot. It had become a tradition to help Kaiba with the guilt. Even though it was still painful Kaiba refused to forget. He was about to get out to visit the grave of Jounouchi Katsuya when he noticed there was someone already there. There standing in front of the headstone was non other then Yugi Moto. Kaiba wasn't exactly surprised to see the young man it was just he usually came in the evening after him. Mokuba saw this and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.   
  
"Seto, why don't you let me talk to him?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe I should just wait."  
  
"Don't be stupid, its been years since you've even seen each other. At least let me try." Kaiba was silent for a while but Mokuba was very persistent.  
  
"Just let me talk to him, and if he still won't listen...well that's just too bad for him." Kaiba sighed but gave in. He didn't have much hope left but he figured he could give it one more try.  
  
Today after all was a special day, Jounouchi's birthday. It was also on this day six years ago the boy had been laid to rest instead of celebrating with his friends. Kaiba looked up when he saw his brother gesturing for him to come out. As Kaiba exited the car he felt his heart speed up suddenly not sure if he really could face his formal rival.  
  
* * * *   
  
Mokuba had moved aside to give his brother some privacy. Clutching the flowers in his hand Kaiba moved slowly towards the grave. Yugi was simply looking down at the headstone then casually looked at the flowers in Kaiba's hand. There was a long silence before Yugi finally spoke.  
  
"So, you were the one leaving those yellow roses." Kaiba blinked. It was true he had always left the same type of flowers but it seemed strange that Yugi would notice something like that.  
  
"Yes, it was." He had wanted to talk with this man for years but now that was he couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"I always wondered who it was. All of Jou's friends came later in the day but no one knew who had left those yellow flowers." There was another long pause. "Why?" Kaiba wasn't sure what he was asking.  
  
"Why what?" Yugi still wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Why do you bother to come every year when you never cared about him."  
  
Kaiba knew this would come up but still didn't know what to say. So he just said what came naturally.  
  
"I think it's because he reminded me of myself." Yugi looked up at the older man clearly not expecting this answer. "Maybe that's why I was so cruel to him all those years, I kept seeing myself and I hated what I saw. I guess I was directing my anger at him because I didn't want to admit I was disgusted with myself." He paused looking at the headstone sadly. "But I never wanted this."  
  
Yugi was now looking him in the eyes as if trying to determine if he was lying or not.   
  
"You sound like one of those TV shrinks." Kaiba chuckled a bit.  
  
"I guess my own shrink has rubbed off on me."  
  
"So, what Mokuba said was true?"  
  
"If he told you I had been getting help, then the answer is yes. I've went reluctantly at first but I do believe it help me. I've learned to take responsibility for my actions. Wether they were directly or indirectly I can't hide anymore. I WON'T hide anymore!" Kaiba took a long calming breath.  
  
"I've done whatever I could to come to terms with my sins and try to make up for them. But there are some thing that simply can't be fixed. I know I will probably never be forgiven for turning my back on Jounouchi and that's alright with me. I just needed you to know that I am truly sorry. It's my fault that he's dead and I'm sorry I didn't help when I had the chance. I thank you for letting me tell you so even if you don't believe me. If this is the last time I speak with you, I'm glad I got tell you what I should have told you long ago. If you never want to see me again..." He unwrapped the flowers and laid them on the grave. "then I guess this is goodbye."   
  
Kaiba turned to leave but then Yugi spoke up. "You're not the same." Kaiba stopped and turned back around.  
  
"Not the same?" Yugi dropped his eyes.  
  
"You're not the same Seto Kaiba from six years ago." There was a moment of silence before he continued. "I think I needed someone to blame. Jou's killer was dead, and you survived. It was just easier to blame a living person then some dead monster. For the longest time you were the heartless bastard who let Jounouchi die." He glanced down at the roses as yellow as the midday sun. "It's easier to still think of you that way. But then I started noticing the flowers year after year and made the connection. You may have noticed the lack of flowers with the exception of your own.  
  
"Anzu's off dancing in America like she's always wanted, Honda got a scholarship to a school in Yokohama and can't come visit as often and the rest of his friends seemed to have moved on. It's not a bad thing, but..." A single tear rolled down his cheek. "At least his sister still comes, you just missed her. Maybe it's time I moved on for real instead of just pretending I did."  
  
Kaiba didn't know what to say. Again he could have handled anger directed at him but never thought he would be the one trying to comfort Yugi himself.   
  
"I don't know what to tell you. You've lost someone important to you and everyone can say, 'Just get over it' but he was an important part of your life. You have every right to feel sad and grieve as long as you feel you need to. It's all up to you but do you really think Jou would have wanted to morn him so long?" Yugi shifted.  
  
"That's what everyone keeps telling me, how would they know what Jou wanted." He met Kaiba's gaze again. "Why is it that he came to you and not me?" Ahh, so now we get to the root of little Yugi's extending grief. Jounouchi's presence around Kaiba and not his best friend.   
  
"You want to know what I think? I think what we saw on that video tape was when Jounouchi discovering Mokuba was the next victim. And knowing how stubborn and righteous as he was, do you think that was something he could forget even in death?"   
  
"I guess. It sure sounds like something he would do."  
  
"I never got a chance to tell you, on the night when we got his killer I saw him trying to comfort you. I didn't know if you knew but he was there. That was the last time I saw him." The young duelist smiled at the thought. He did feel his friends presence that night but more then once he thought it might have just been wishful thinking on his part.  
  
"I have to get going soon. Mokuba's moving into college today and I want to say goodbye."  
  
"OK, tell him I wish him luck." Kaiba smiled and started to make his way back.  
  
"Hey Kaiba?" Yugi yelled back one last time. "Thank you, for helping bring justice to Jounouchi. And...I'll see you around."  
  
"Thanks, I'd like that." And with that Kaiba left the cemetery feeling for once in his lifetime that things were going to be OK.  
  
* * * *   
  
All to quickly Mokuba was settled in and it was time for Kaiba to leave. He left him the car promising to hire another driver for himself and the second car. Mokuba even offered to drive his brother home but Kaiba just shock his head. He wasn't to good to take the bus and the station was only a few blocks away.   
  
He was almost at the station when he heard the screeching of tires. He turned just in time to see a car barring towards him. He jumped out of the way and watched as the car continued speeding down the street. He rested his good hand against his chest steading his heart. He shock his head and headed to the bus station. All he wanted right now was to curl up in bed with a good book, this had been a VERY long day. And it wasn't even over, not by a long shot.  
  
As he got on line to buy his ticket he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "It couldn't be." He walked over to the bushes sure he seen something he shouldn't have. It was moving and he felt compelled to fallow. As he entered the woods just behind the bus station he stopped now able to see it clearly for the first time. "Jounouchi."  
  
Sure enough there was the young blond looking exactly as he did six years ago, minus the scars and bruises. He stood there casually leaning against a tree a coy smile planted on his lip. Kaiba didn't understand, why was he here, after all this time? Shouldn't he have moved on by now. He spoke not a word as he gestured for Kaiba to fallow him and he wasn't about to ignore the young ghost again.   
  
Kaiba had to run to keep up even though it seemed like the spirit was taking a casual stroll. He didn't know how far they went or how long. He only became away of the passing of time when he looked up into sky and saw the aurora rays in the distance. He found it strange the he was not a bit tired but he felt compelled to go on. He was not going to loose the boy again. The forest seemed to be an endless blanket of green but the further he went on the brighter the lights became.  
  
Finally the trees parted and dirt under his feet turned to sand. He was standing on a beach overlooking the vast ocean. He stared out into the living canvas of every color imaginable. The warm hues of reds and orange melted into the cool blues and greens of the water. The morning clouds passing by mixed in tones of violet and yellow in a unique pattern no painting or photo could recreate. Kaiba stood there in awe. He never realized something so simple as a sunrise on a sandy beach could be so beautiful and make him feel so serine.  
  
Well...maybe in a way he had. Over the years he had come to appreciate his little brother so much more. He also understood the all the power and money in the world had done nothing for him except turn him into a soulless monster. And he was Grateful he learned this lesson even if it was at a high price. It was then he remembered the one who brought him here in the first place.  
  
Jounouchi was standing to the side not watching the sunrise but Kaiba. He has a strange smile on his face that seemed to a mix of peace and contentment with a bit of humor thrown in. He still spoke silence as if waiting for Kaiba to do something. Kaiba had thought he lost this opportunity long ago; to tell Jounouchi what he should have told him when he was still alive.  
  
"I'm Sorry Jounouchi, I truly am. I'm sorry you died because of my mistakes and I'm sorry I didn't try and fix them when I had the chance. I'm sorry I took out my anger on you when you in a situation similar to mine. I'm sorry I ignored what you were going through with your father and I'm sorry I left you to die." He paused when he realized the tears were flowing down his face as years of guilt overflowed and burst.  
  
"I do want to thank you for not giving up on a heartless bastard and for saving my brother. Thank you for being there for both of us and I'm sorry I ignored all of your warnings. You're a good man, so much better I could ever hope to be. I make no excuses for my behavior and asking your forgiveness would be too much. I just wanted to say thank you and I'm sorry for us, for everything...Jounouchi."  
  
I felt surprisingly good to get that off his chest and to know he meant every word. Jounouchi never interrupted and smiled. He turned to the ocean. Kaiba was a little disappointed at the boy's lack of response but turned back to sunrise once again. If possible it was growing lovelier by the moment. The lights of color seemed to drawing him closer as he felt the warmth emanating from their rays. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He felt as if he could look into this light for all eternity he just had to get closer but he was afraid.  
  
As if reading his mind Jounouchi turned to the reformed man and spoke for the first time since he died.  
  
"Don't worry Kaiba, beauty like this never fads and once you see it you will never be turned away." Kaiba didn't want to turn away from the dancing prism in the distance but the sound of the dead boy's voice was too great to ignore.   
  
"So, you ready." Kaiba thought long and hard about this but as Jounouchi extended a hand he expected it with out question. This was right. He thought as they turned back as advanced on the radiant lights together. The closer he got the warmer he felt. He never thought he could feel this good and if what Jounouchi said was true, this was an everlasting feeling one he would never awaken from. And that just made him go further. As the reached the end Jounouchi turned still guiding Kaiba never letting go. Kaiba smiled knowing exactly what he was going to say.  
  
"Welcome home."   
  
* * * *   
  
Yugi rubbed his eyes as he went down stairs to open the Game shop. He had to take over for his grandfather a few years ago when he had a heart attack. He survived but he had to take it easy for a while. Yugi had jumped in to help and since the store was the sole source of income for the family he was forced to keep it open on his own. It wasn't so hard now that his grandfather was no longer bed ridden but Yugi insisted that he was only to do the paper work and no heavy lifting. Normally Gramps would have protested but he understood his grandson's insistence. He had lost a friend so close they might as well have been brothers, and Yugi was going to do everything in his power to keep from losing another.   
  
He sighed as he unlocked the door and opened the store for the day. He was glad that he was able to finally talk to Kaiba at the grave sight yesterday. He had felt guilty about blaming everything on the young man but could never bring himself to seek him out on his own. He was please to see for himself that Kaiba had indeed changed and was no longer his cruel rival. What happened to Jounouchi was horrible but at least some good things came from it. Jounouchi would want him to remember the good times and not the way he died. He picked up the paper and to his surprise he saw a picture of Seto Kaiba on the front cover.  
  
"I'll have to invite him for lunch sometime." but his thoughts went no further as he read the headline.  
  
"FORMER C.E.O. SETO KAIBA KILLED IN HIT AND RUN"   
  
...The End  
  
A/N: This concludes my ongoing story Unfulfilled Vow. I want to thank all for your reviews and support. Just so you know this is truly the ending I envisioned. I had several ending running though my head but when I actually had a dream showing me the ending I just had to go for it. I believe in many things: choices, even change, but if there's one thing I don't believe in is coincidence. No more shall be written it is time to lay this fic to rest along side Jounouchi and Kaiba.   
  
I have plans for another fic, this one a Harry Potter fic but I have a few plot I'm trying to narrow down to one. One's an adventure fic, the rest are horror...still deciding. I'm also going to need a beta reader, anyone interested? Anyway enough self-promoting. Thank you all once again and I hope to see you soon.  
  
The candles burned out as the wicks went dry  
  
Darkness filled the room as the light did die  
  
The word have been written and have all been read  
  
Silence echoed and sang for all had been said  
  
  
  
And she closed the book as she did the door   
  
For that is the end...there is no more  
  
~Unfulfilled Vow~ by Shiroi Misa 


End file.
